


Bello

by Nekokolove



Series: Radiodust Swapverse [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternative Lifestyles, Angel is Bad at Feelings, F/F, Finished, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Soft Alastor, alastor is still ace, alternative universe, angel is a getleman, is up to you, or maybe angel is the ace one, there is no graphic sexy times, warning: useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokolove/pseuds/Nekokolove
Summary: Angel helps Charlie with the hotel, since he has a soft spot for that princess that wants to see the good in every demon, and Alastor is their first patron seeming to be doing it out of boredom.When Alastor and Angel died, they chose very different paths from the cannon verse. Alastor became the biggest pornstar of Hell. Angel became a powerful overlord old mafia style.Inspired in the tumblr ask account askswapangelandal.tumblr .For more swap fanart and hazbin art :swaptumblrtwitter with all the hazbin artStatus: finished!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Radiodust Swapverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900294
Comments: 61
Kudos: 181





	1. Hello princess!

Angel wasn't actually surprised to see the princess of Hell on tv promoting the idea of a hotel to rehabilitate sinners. The few times he'd ever spoken to Charlotte Magne (those depressing royal meetings ), she had shown herself to be excessively kind, too kind for her own good. So he was a bit shocked to have a door slammed at his face two times before he could speak.

"Hello, princess! Long time no see! " He entered the hotel after shaking her hand, followed by his bodyguard Husk. " I couldn't help but see your shitfest on tv, and I said ' Damn, I want to see this closer'! "

There was a growl before a spear was aimed at his face. A moth demoness glared at Angel Dust with a scowl on her face.

"Stop. Right. There!" Vaggie snarled as she moved in front of Charlie protectively.

"Cabrón hijo de perra. I don't know your game, but I won't let you hurt Charlie or ANYONE else here, you cheesy dog show shit lord!" She growls at him, uncaring of Husk or that Alastor was lounging against the bar while looking highly amused at Vaggie's antics and also intrigued by Angel's sudden appearance.

Angel barely blinked. 

" Oh, come on!" he said with a bored expression " That's not even the worst thing I've had pointed at my face this week. And if you're going to threaten someone, then I recommend you..." 

Several metallic clicks sounded at the same time when his third pair of arms emerged, pointing a tommy gun at the girl, mimicked by his bodyguard at his back, ready to shoot as well.

" ...to actually stick to your word." 

" Oh no, Angel Dust, please! " Charlie interrupted. "Please, no weapons in the Hotel!"

"You heard her, Husky~ " Angel said with a cocky smile, saving his gun.

The cat went to sit in one of the hotel's couches, taking a small flask of liquor from a pocket to give it a swig, trying to be away from the noise and the red demon ogling at him.

Vaggie frowned before huffing and reluctantly putting her spear down, still glaring at the both of them as she now was beside Charlie with a distrusting and grumpy look on her face.

Meanwhile, Alastor was grinning as he crossed one leg over the other, chuckling to himself. ‘Oh, this is getting better and better~.’ He hummed inwardly as he rested his chin against his palm. 

Alastor looked at both the cat demon and the spider overlord up appreciatively, licking his lips, showing off his sharp-toothed grin.

" Now I'm not here to shoot your gal. I'm here cause I want to help you, toots" Angel said.

" You what? " 

" Duh, HELP!" The spider pointed at her puppy-like nose. " After all, I’m very sure daddy Lucifer is not going to put a foot in here, right?"

" So you think you can rehabilitate demons? "

" ....Well, I would not go that far really" He said, and when he noticed Charlie's confused look, he kept talking " Consider it a favor. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. You have no idea how hard it is to get some loyal employers when demons only want to stab your back. I want to set an example here, instead of putting a holy weapon in their heads. And I can only think how 'pleased' Old Man Lucifer is going to be seeing this" he finished.

Vaggie narrowed her eye at him before looking at Charlie worriedly, her spear disappearing from her grasp as she crossed her arms. 

"So, you want to work for Charlie? Not going to stab her in the back as you so helpfully put it?" She asked in a disbelieving and distrusting tone, not liking that Angel Dust would be in the hotel on top of Alastor being there. 

While the red demon had his uses, he was so utterly annoying that he made her want to rip her hair out! 

"Tall, white and sexy there does have a point, Princess. Most demons would rather use you to a point before killing you when you are no longer of use. To be quite frank, it gets so annoying at their pesky attempts to do so." Alastor chimed in while looking at his nails casually, though he still had that grin on his face.

" Seriously princess, him?" Angel asked, gesturing towards the deer demon, walking up to him

" Not only has this place got no staff, don't try to lie. But from all the damned souls in Hell... " He planted himself in front of Alastor " What can you really do in a place like this?" Angel asked, almost challenging the red deer to spill any truth behind his smile. 

He knew very little about Alastor, besides that he was the biggest name in porn (his name was everywhere, really ), he knew almost nothing about him. 

Alastor's grin became impossibly wider as he looked up at the spider demon. "While I am not offering any of my services, I can cook. Wouldn't want everyone starving and limiting their progress since they didn't have actual good food in here, wouldn't you say my good fellow?" He chirped almost too cheerfully, not in the least bit intimidated by the taller spider demon in front of him. Not to mention the grin on his face was far too wide to be natural and was understandably creepy.

Angel, however, rarely let himself be intimidated. He sighed and turned his back on the creepy demon.

" Fine. " He walked near Charlie again. " I can make sure this place has enough resources, no sweat. What do you think, princess? ". If Charlie let him, he would make a deal. But he didn't have his hopes up for that.

Alastor huffed softly before looking over at Vaggie. She was sulking, her arms crossed underneath her chest. 

"Perk up and smile, my dear!" He chirped while moving closer and poking her cheek, gaining a growl and a glare before she smacked his hand away. Alastor didn't take any offense to it though as he settled down close to her, raising an eyebrow. "So, who is our new big shot with the hot kitty bodyguard?" He asked nonchalantly, gaining an incredulous look from Vaggie.

"You've never heard of him before? You've been here even longer than me!" She interrogated incredulously, gaining an amused look and a shrug from Alastor. 

"I've never been too big in the political scene, dear. The only thing I pay attention to is my own shows." He replied with a smirk, making Vaggie groan and facepalm. 

"You are such a narcissist." She huffed, earning a laugh from Alastor.

"Why thank you, my dear! It comes with my flawless physique." He smirked while stretching out into a sexy pose, chuckling to himself as Vaggie got up and walked over to Charlie and pulled her to the side. 

"Charlie, you need to be careful with him. He isn't just a 'pleasant' face like Alastor, he is a dealmaker; Pure evil! And he's probably just trying to get his own people into the hotel to spy on us and report back to your dad." She hissed softly to her while glancing at Angel Dust warily.

Charlie tried to calm Vaggie, she understood her concern, really she did! 

"But we don't know that! Well, I know he is an overlord, and he probably isn't looking to change himself... But I can't just refuse him. If I do that, I'll be turning my back on others! It goes against everything I'm trying to do! Trust me, I can deal with him. My dad always told me 'Never take shit from other demons!' " she patted Vaggie’s shoulders and went to the spider 

" Okay, look. You are sketchy as fuck and you obviously see this as some kinda business opportunity. But I don't! I want to make a difference for demons here! So I will accept your offer to help, as good you have that in mind."

" So... Welcome to the family? " Angels hand glowed a radioactive purple, it felt like the air became heavy with the sound of creatures walking and scratching the walls filled everyone's ears.

" Nope! No deals! " The glowing stopped at the princess' negative " ...Um, I... Oh! As the princess of Hell, I order you to help in this hotel! As much as you please...Is that okay?".

"Okay, that's fair. Hey Husky! I need you to install a bar countertop here!".

Over the next few minutes, the demon cat cursed and discussed with his boss why he had to go from bodyguard to bartender. All went even more smoothly when a very convenient delivery man appeared at the door with several boxes full of bottles. Angel Dust assured it would be more than enough booze for him as long he served drinks, to which the cat finally accepted. 

  
  


Vaggie sighed softly in relief when Charlie refused the deal, rubbing her face before her bow sharpened like horns in her irritation.

"Hey hey hey! No bar, no alcohol. This is supposed to be a place that discourages sin! Not some bar brothel man cave!" She protested to which she was promptly shut up by Alastor covering her mouth and forcibly sitting her down.

"Oh no no no no, Vaggie dear, we are most certainly keeping this!" He chirped with a wide grin on his face, wagging his finger at her reprimanded her before sauntering over to the bar and plopping himself down at a stool. 

"Well hello~. And what is your name, handsome?" He hummed with a raised eyebrow. 

Husk moved his mouth from the small flask that had run out of liquor, only to grab a vodka bottle from one of the boxes.

" Go fuck yourself " Husk simply said.

'Why I'm not surprised'. Angel Dust frowned looking at the two demons.

"It is your loss, handsome~."Alastor seemed to pout slightly before shrugging.

He hummed before his shadow came to life and passed over a bottle of white wine from where they were organizing, making Alastor grin. 

"Oh, you read my mind, my good fellow! Won't you be a dear and hand me a glass?" He chirped enthusiastically.

His shadow rolled their eyes before handing a wine glass over to their master. 

"Thank you, darling!" He chirped before sticking a claw into the cork and twisted it free easily, with a popping sound as he opened the bottle and poured him a glass of the aged wine. 

When the glass was nearly full, he stopped and put the cork back in, setting the bottle on the counter and sipping his drink with a hum of appreciation. 

"I must admit, you fellows certainly know your alcohol." He complimented.

" You know Charlie, trying to give up any vice cold turkey is just stupid, right? You are going to need this. And I think I know someone perfect for this place." Angel snapped his fingers at the yell of 'NIFFTY!'.

A weird thump sounded from the old fireplace, and a small one-eyed demon shook the ashes of herself. 

" Girls, this little lady is Niffty," Angel announced.

" Hi! I'm Niffty, nice to meet you! Oh damn, this place is filthy!!" The small demon ran with a broom cleaning everywhere and even tried to take a stain out of Alastor’s shoes. 

" Sorry! You had some blood in them!" 

Alastor blinked slightly in surprise at the small cleaning demon. 

"Oh! I must have missed a spot. Thank you, dear. No harm done." He replied with his smile slightly softer towards Nifty, waving off her apology before taking another sip of his drink as he promptly ignored Vaggie glaring at him with her eyebrow twitching.

"Blood?" She hissed, making Alastor turn his head towards her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Of course. You're expected to get a little messy in turf wars. I must have missed a spot while cleaning up." He responded nonchalantly like he was discussing the weather. 

Vaggie growled and scrubbed her face, frustrated. 

"Unbelievable. You are unbelievable." She huffed.

" This is amazing!!!" Charlie cheered, visibly thrilled with the new additions.

" See? I can help you to get this place in shape this Hazbin Hotel- " 

" Uh, it's 'Happy Hotel'." she corrected. 

" Whatever, this can work at best then I though- '' Angel raised his hands into the air and at that moment a huge explosion demolished the wall behind him.

A maniacal laugh erupted, and Sir Pentious leaned out of his zeppelin. 

"Oh well well well! " He laughed." Looks like following the deer whore brought me to the big prize! We see us again Angel Dust!!" 

"Do I know you? " Angel looked at Alastor" You know this noodle?"

Alastor sighed softly. "Unfortunately. He is just angry that I defeated him in a turf war." He huffed with a shrug before smirking up at Pentious. "So, snake boy, you finally grew some balls? It looks like you could make a decent top after all." He snipped with a grin, his hands curled against his hips sassily.

"Alastor, it is not good to irritate the snake that has a blaster!" Vaggie hissed with a facepalm. "I just knew you getting in a turf war was going to come back and bite us." She grumbled, fully intending to hit Alastor later once Pentious was taken care of.

Sir Pentious felt ignored and too insulted for his tastes. " You DO know me! And you will ALL remember me too! " The snake turned on his machines, that vibrated and menaced to blow the demons away. 

Angel felt the cheezy evil laugh of the cobra getting in him, souring his mood. He left all his eight eyes to become pitch black and snapped his fingers. Then the air became heavy and Pentious' zeppelin was covered in red dots. 

The sound of the sniper guns destroying the huge ship filled Pentagram City for no more than a second, creating several explosions in the superficies of the ship and making it blow. 

The fire extinguished quickly, and Angel's eyes became his normal mismatched and pink. 

"Well, I'm hungry. Who else is hungry?" the mafioso asked.

Alastor took a moment to snap out of his shock before he grinned. 

"I most certainly am! How about I whip up some jambalaya? That will be more than filling." He offered as he chirped in his usual cheerful way, hiding his shock and awe with his usual smile. 

He knew that Angel was powerful, but he wasn't expecting him to be that powerful! ‘This is going to be most entertaining indeed~’ He chucked internally, waiting for an answer from Angel Dust and Charlie. 

Vaggie looked between Angel Dust and Charlie before sighing in resignation.

" I can't say I've tried it before. Lead the way, deer boy. So, Charlie, can you see what I mean?" Angel walked inside and Niffty bounced her way around, slowly followed by Husk. 

Charlie looked at Vaggie, excited. The princess felt she could win an ally. The spider could be a businessman and mafia to boot, but it was better to have him with them than against them. Vaggie gave a forced smile back to Charlie so the innocent princess wouldn't see her doubt and worry.

Alastor nodded towards Angel before turning around and almost skipping inside of the hotel. He went inside the kitchen as soon as he was inside, grabbing an apron and getting to work on the jambalaya. 

  
  
For more swap fanart and hazbin art : [swaptumblr](https://askswapangelandal.tumblr.com/) [twitter with all the hazbin art](https://twitter.com/Aka_Awkwardcat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really rough first try to accommodate a role play Me and neko_kitari did into a fanfic! I hope you can see over all that and enjoy! Your comments give us life, so if you want to see more of this, comment , like and subscribe!


	2. Four a.m gunbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless night in the Hazbin Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is wise to asume this chapter start with a significant time-skip.  
> The reference i did for Als tattoos are at the end (they move anyway, so is not written in stone...)
> 
> Your comments give us life, so if you want to see more of this, comment , like and subscribe!

It was early in the morning at the Hazbin Hotel, and there didn't seem to be anyone up. Well, except for Alastor, that is. He softly grunted as he sat up in his bed, panting and rubbing his face as he sighed. Damn nightmares.

'This is getting ridiculous...Now I can't sleep.' He grumbled to himself internally before swinging his feet off the bed.

He was shirtless and in loose red sleep pants, but he didn't care as he quietly left his room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. 'Might as well grab a drink and cook something to calm my nerves.' He thought with a huff, smiling slightly wider as he turned on the light to the kitchen and grabbed the apron he usually wore and started pulling out ingredients and pots to make some of his homemade gumbo. He hummed softly to himself as he began to chop vegetables, unaware that he wasn't the only one awake.

Staying awake until unholy hours wasn't alien to Angel Dust. He wasn't expecting to feel activity in the kitchen when he left the room Charlie spared to him. He was going to grab some coffee to keep going a bit more, trying to clean some links on his web men.  
When he saw who was in that part of the hotel was Alastor... Cooking shirtless with an apron? Okay, that was the weirdest part.

" Midnight snack, deer boy?"

Alastor stiffened slightly as he reacted on instinct, throwing the knife he was using to chop vegetables at Angel before he even registered who it was. While snapping his head towards him, his eyes glowing brighter than usual with his trademark smile gone from his face. 

" HEY! " Angel yelped, and dodging the knife by some inches "What the fuck man?!" He complained, before looking at the deer. 

To be honest, he looked like a damn mess with his hair sticking out all over the place with some plastered against his skin and had bags underneath his eyes. It was obvious that he had been sweating and was on edge, looking like he hasn't caught a good night's sleep in weeks.

Alastor looked like a scared prey. As lazy as it sounded.

" You fell from the bed or some shit? No need to stab me!" if Angel weren’t used to being threatened almost every day, he would be a lot more pissed. 

Alastor blinked in surprise before recognition flashed in his eyes, his shoulders visibly slumping as he forced a smile on his face.

"Ah! Sorry about that. I am a little bit on edge." He apologized before shadows erupted from his palm, taking the knife that lodged into the wall and bringing it back to his hand quickly. 

Now less on edge that he realized it was just Angel, he let out a chuckle as he rinsed off the knife. 

"Believe me, if it was just that I wouldn't be down here." He huffed softly before flicking the water off the knife and going back to chopping, glancing at Angel with a raised eyebrow.

"What about you, my fine fellow? What has you up at this unholy hour?" He asked casually; it wasn't the best deflection but clearly was one as he didn't want to talk about why he looked like shit or was so altered.

" Well, the usual. Overlord work never ends. I needed to... clean my web. It's like a buzzing in my head until I fix the links." 

Angel guessed Alastor would not talk about why he was so upset in the middle of the night. Showing weakness in Hell was basically a double death sentence. He went to grab a cup and pour himself some coffee and put a generous amount of sugar on it. His other pair of hands lightened a cigarette in his way to sit in front of the kitchen table. He let the smoke fill him and exhaled slowly. 

" I will need to do some pest control soon if I can't find the mole."

Alastor hummed softly to show he was listening, slowly relaxing as he got back into the rhythm of cooking. 

"If you ever need help, I will be glad to lend it. It has been a while since I had my last hunt." He offered without looking up at Angel, scrapping the chopped vegetables into the bubbling soup in the pot. 

'Maybe a hunt will calm down my nerves.' He thought to himself while the ears atop his head twitched minutely. 

While they looked like just strange tufts of hair, they were actually ears and weren't that expressive unless Alastor dropped his guard. He had to keep firm control over his animal parts as it wouldn't do to give away his feelings or indicate a weak spot.

" Thanks. That could even be fun. I usually just found the snitch and let the others handle it and eat them" he shrugged. 

He sipped his coffee, but now the smells of the kitchen hit him in the stomach. He was going to end sharing food with this guy in the middle of the night, wasn't he? Oh well, it could be worst.

Alastor then smirked at the mention of eating, chuckling softly as he stirred the jumbo and added hot sauce to it. 

"Sounds good to me~." He hummed, already feeling excited at the possibility of eating someone again. 

It has been a while since he had last done it, and he was starting to crave the taste of flesh. Shaking his head to dispel those thoughts, he turned the heat off and got two bowls, landing up the jumbo and pouring it into the two bowls. He then got some spoons and placed one bowl in front of Angel.

"Might as well have some food while we are both up. I hope you don't mind, it is a bit spicy." He offered casually before taking the apron off and sitting across from Angel, showing the tattoos on his shoulders, collar bone, abdomen, and sides as he started eating his bowl of gumbo without caring he was shirtless.

Angel tried to not ...stare. The guy was attractive, but he would be twice damned before letting his lust get the best of him. He quitted that a long time ago. 

"I don't." he simply said "You have some real skill for cooking.I see no risk there. Maybe one day I can cook myself, but I rarely have time."

He could swear the strange tattoos actually moved in his shoulders. Was it his imagination? Some shadow magic shit, maybe.

Alastor raised an eyebrow at him before chuckling softly. He could feel the tentacle tattoo on his shoulder stirred its appendages, meanwhile some veves slowly moved around. So used to their continuous moving, it only bothered if he concentrated on it. 

"When you do, perhaps we can collaborate. It might be fun." He hummed softly with a slight smirk tugging on his smile. 

He knew that Angel was trying not to stare and he was pretty amused at it as most would stare  
shamelessly at him whether or not they liked him. 

'Oh ho ho, most interesting indeed~. I wonder how long he can hold out before he starts getting lusty like all the others.' He thought to himself as his smirk widened slightly, but hid it as he continued eating casually.

  
" My mama would give me a royal beat down if I let my family eat boxed pasta. Uh, if you are not familiar with Italian, I can ... Well six hands are an advantage to roll so much dough." 

He tried to wave the small hint of tension in the room. Of course, a sex worker would notice any sign of staring. 

"Lasagna, pasta, risotto , you name it"

Alastor would be double damned before he admits it, but he perked up slightly at the lasagna. 

"I must admit, I have always wanted to try Italian food...Growing up in New Orleans has led me to have an appreciation for food." He hummed with a shrug, standing up now that he was done with his bowl. 

He picked it up before turning and walking gracefully back to the sink, washing his bowl and spoon. He didn't care that his pants were hanging loosely around his hips, his tail helping them stay up and in place.

"Thanks for the fuel" Angel said and placed the bowl in the sink. For the love of Satan, this man had no shame. 

" I have to go" He stiffly turned to the door. "Good night".

Alastor chuckled softly at Angel's stiffness, taking the bowl and washing it as well. "You're welcome. And it is ‘Good morning’ dear~." He snickered slightly in amusement, finding Angel's reaction too hilarious to not poke fun at.

Angels left eye twitched when he walked out of the room. Having someone trying to get in his pants was not an unusual thing. Trying to gain an Overlords favor with sex was the most usual occurrence. Maybe not the smartest, but it didn't stop higher and lesser demons to try.

The spider never really grew a thick skin about it, besides simply scaring demons away by his usual display of demonic power…. It was just the deer who seemed to know how to make him feel awkward really easily. Maybe it was his eternal creepy grin or his mischievous ways in everything he did.

He finally came back to his room and sighed in relief. 

"Screw that. I’m going to bed ". He could always contact his brother and sister in a few hours and start the pest control.

Alastor led out a genuinely amused laugh once Angel left the room, grinning to himself. 

"Oh, he is going to be most entertaining indeed~." He purred with an almost predatory smirk, snickering along with his shadow as he cleaned up the kitchen and packed away the leftover jumbo to put in the fridge.

He oddly felt better and more relaxed, even more so since Angel had come. 'Hmm, that is most unusual...I can't remember the last time I have been this relaxed.' He thought to himself in surprise but shrugged it off. 'Whatever. Perhaps I can try and catch some more sleep... Hopefully, I won't have any more of those tonight.' He hummed softly before leaving the kitchen, turning the light off and heading back up to his room with quiet steps.

  


  
  
For more swap fanart and hazbin art (YOU CAN MAKE QUESTIONS!) : [swaptumblr](https://askswapangelandal.tumblr.com/) [twitter with all the hazbin art ](https://twitter.com/Aka_Awkwardcat)


	3. Make him an offer he can't refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Alastors background is revealed, and Angels problems begin.

  
Angel came some days later with groceries for the hotel (with enough booze to satisfy Husk and any new patron, which was a lot to say). He greeted Alastor in the hall but went directly to speak to Charlie at her office for orientation for certain sinners working for him, leaving Husk to organize the bar´s supplies.

Loyal to his word, Angel provided several things, beginning Niffty´s incessant cleaning one of the most significant. It really made the atmosphere of the whole place a lot more welcoming. Husk, by the other side, was the grumpiest bartender on existence, but he showed to be capable of doing the job quickly and silent enough to not raise (too much) complaints. 

Less than five minutes after that, the hotel’s door knocked several times with no one to attend the slender and tall figure that seemed to be behind it.

Alastor perked his head to see who could be knocking. Realizing Vaggie was busy, he got up and went to open the door. He blinked slightly in surprise at the tall female figure in front of him but smiled charmingly. 

"Hello, dear! Apologies for the late response. Please, come in." He greeted before stepping aside and holding the door open to let her in.

" Oh, thank you." The lady spider said, smiling at Alastor. "I’m looking for my brother and it's kind of urgent. Angel is here, right?" 

She entered the hotel moving her elegant four long legs, carrying a small binder with paperwork. In a leash, a chunky pig walked at her side.

Alastor raised an eyebrow as he closed the door behind her. He replied calmly, having to reign in the desire to kidnap the pig and make it for his lunch as he was sure it was important if Angel's sister had it. 

"Yes. He is in the office talking with the princess right now. If you would like, I can go and get him now." He offered while looking up at her, putting on his somewhat gentlemanly behavior.

"Yes, please." She said, but the pig pulled his leash and walked straight to one of the stairs. 

"Molly? What are you doing here, sis?"In the top of the stairs, Angel was looking down a bit confused.

"Oh, Angie!" Molly gestured a small bye to Alastor and walked upstairs. 

"And brought Nugs with you?" Angel asked when the pig got the chance to run at his feet to get head scratches.

"I have to talk to you in private," she said, grabbing his brother’s arm rushing away.

They entered an empty room at the woman’s request, only letting incoherent chatting noises go through the door. The phrase 'THAT MOTHERFUCKER!' made the walls of the room shake quickly, breaking any discretion. 

Alastor was sitting at the bar and flirting a bit with Husk when Angel's voice rose, making him tense and raise an eyebrow. 

"Hmm...I wonder what got him this pissed off?" He hummed to himself in intrigue as he sipped on a glass of whiskey. 

He usually wouldn't be having such a strong drink this early in the morning, but he wanted to with the new booze that came in. This was the first that he heard Angel curse that loudly before, so he was quite curious about what was going on.

"You saw his sister with him; she and his brother have been digging all his contracts the last days."Husk said and unceremoniously drank from the bottle.

'Maybe it is the snitch he mentioned?' He thought before his grin turned feral.' Oooh, I sure hope so~. If I have any luck, he will allow me to hunt the little fucker down and let me eat him for dinner~.' He purred internally, already feeling giddy at the thought of sinking his teeth into flesh again. Though, he cursed underneath his breath when he looked at the time. 

"Looks like I am going to have to cut my fun short." He huffed with a slight pout, finishing his drink with one last swing before standing up. 

"Thanks for the drink, dear~ but sadly, I have to get to work. Toodles~." He purred with a wink towards Husk, sashaying out the door to get to work before Valentino had his head for being late.

The cat gave him a tired look. He was too old and cared too little to stand Alastors flirting, begin worried about the extra work his boss’s bad mood could bring to him.

Angel by his part, was trying to contain himself after punching a hole in the wall. Her sister just waited for him to calm down, petting Fat Nuggets. 

"Are you telling me that son of a bitch implanted a chip in our personal, and now we don't know who else can have it?!"

"When Nuggets sniffed him, they freaked and attacked, it was not his fault. I was worried the poor thing could be infected," she said as an apology.

" No. Is not." Angel agreed, massaging his forehead "Nuggets is clean, but anyone directly linked to that employee is suspicious. We not only need to found another mole. We have to erase anything Vox could have stolen from us."

Angel already got a small idea that he hoped it could work. It was risky, but Vox was a big name, and this was a matter of survival, not only pride. He had to get someone out of his web to not look suspicious.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was now reaching 9 pm as Vaggie had the hotel close up for now so they all could get some sleep. And while she wouldn't admit it, she was getting concerned for Alastor as he would have typically come back by now or called if he wasn't coming back until the next morning.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long as Alastor slipped through the door using the shadows, holding his left side with a slight grimace on his face before he straightened up and walked to the kitchen to get some food. 

‘Damn it, Val is getting worse...I can't let the princess know what's going on.’ He cursed inwardly before flipping on the light to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and smiling as he pulled out some leftover gumbo. Taking off the plastic wrap, he put it in the microwave to heat it again.

Angel felt the presence of the deer pulling his webs inside the hotel, but it was very light. Maybe he was drained? He knocked softly against the walls to announce his presence, not wanting to straddle Alastor like last time. 

He frowned when he saw him closer; the deer looked obviously sore, and not in the good sense. Did Valentino..? Well, the Moth overlord wasn’t known for his kindness, and Alastor didn't seem like the docile type. Begin that an explosive mix that could play at his favor.

"You came late." Angel said."The girls were a bit worried."

Alastor's left ear twitched in Angel's direction before Alastor turned his head towards Angel with a tighter smile plastered on his face. 

"Ah, yes...I do apologize for that. Work has been kicking up. You know how it is, Val doesn't like people being late or slacking off." He hummed casually before taking the newly heated bowl out of the microwave and grabbing a spoon. 

He turned and sat down at the table, holding back a wince as he noticeably favored his left side as he sat down. 

"Is there something you wanted, dear?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he stirred the bowl of heated gumbo with his spoon, wanting to draw the conversation from himself. 

"Let me guess. This has something to do with your rather loud cursing earlier hm?" He asked in almost a bored drawl, though his sharpened eyes showed his curiosity and interest as he rests his cheek against his left with his knuckles while he looked towards Angel with a raised eyebrow. 

In all honesty, he did look tired but also interested as he wanted to get his mind off of what Valentino did to him.

" Maybe," He said and sitting near him " I could have a small job since you Oh so kindly offered your help." He made a pause. " But you know Charlie and Vaggie cannot know a word, right?"

Alastor perked up a little and his smile turned somewhat real as he gave Angel his full attention. 

"Yes, I do. And what exactly does this job entail?" He replied with a raised eyebrow, hoping that he could dig his teeth into some sweet flesh of his hunt.

"My siblings found part of the problem. But there was kind of a really bloody accident. Now we can only hope we found another mole near the first one. You for sure know the overlord called Vox? A Tv head that controls most of the entertainment in Hell, and an attention seeker asshole?” Angel waited to see the demon’s reaction.

Alastor blinked before both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“Well, He implanted a machine in one of my men.” the spider revealed. “ We need to get information from any other that is on the same train. So we cannot risk anyone under my deals getting near his tech at risk to be detected. How good can you manage your way in someone’s guts without killing them?"

The deer was confused for a second, but then he fully realized what Angel Dust asked him.

"You are asking me to go through the insides of one of your men?" He asked incredulously before his smile widened to an almost feral grin.

"Then you have come to the right place, Angel dear~. As it so happens, I rather hate Vox and I certainly won't turn down going through someone's insides. Just provide the equipment I need and I will make sure to get that nasty machinery out without killing the poor chap." He replied almost too cheerfully; hell, it was clear that Alastor was excited about this.

"Whatever you need " Angel assured, waving a hand. 

The deer seemed to enjoy himself, but to be honest, Hell was full of sadistic demons. Angel couldn't throw the first stone. 

"Our best take is that demons' closest friend, they came to Hell together some months ago, apparently. He works for me collecting money and being a bunch of muscle in general. I need to know if there is more like them, what the fuck Vox wants, and if he already got his claws in anything mine. I don't work my ass off to let anyone step over me."

Alastor grinned wider before letting out a dark chuckle, getting an almost wicked gleam in his eyes as he hums softly. 

"If I were to guess, he would most likely want to drive you to the ground as this is one of his methods: Drain the competition dry of their resources before stepping over them." He replied with a hum, finishing up his gumbo before licking his lips.

"And before you ask, I know this because that damn salty tv is my boss's business partner. Val tried to sell me to him, but I made it damn clear that I will not be going anywhere near that tv head by punching a hole in his screen." He replied with a self-satisfied smirk tugging on his lips.

Angel knew what Alastor meant; the overlord knew as Vox messed with everyone like he owned everything. Angel had one or two ugly exchanges with him in the last decades, and that only made Vox increase his annoying picking on him. 

"Why I’m not surprised, anyone who knows Vox would want to punch him in the face" Angel smirked. "I mean, I saw you in the news. And those weird gore torture broadcast speak by themselves." Angel tried not to touch the subject of the pornographic part since he didn't even dared to look at those at risk of not being able to look the deer at the face again.

" So, what do you want? I can't shake a deal with you, but I can pay you good …" 

Alastor smirked wider at that before humming. 

"I don't want any money, darling~." He replied with amusement before licking his spoon clean with his tongue, pointing it at Angel when he was done playfully.

"What I want~... is for you to make me some of your famous cooking. Preferably lasagna."He hummed while leaning forward slightly, making it seem like he was going to make a sexual request only for it to be a request for some of Angel's famous food that he heard Val and Vox bicker about.

" I...what? " Angel freaked for a second, and then relaxed, clearing his throat. " Very funny, I’m serious." 

The fucker was playing with him and managed to make him blush! He smiled in acknowledgement, showing Angel his shark teeth. 

"You heard me~. I want some of your famous cooking." He hummed softly before looking really amused. "What? Did you think I was going to ask for a fuck? Well~...I wouldn't turn that down either if you are willing, darling~." He purred as he leaned closer, practically sitting on top of the table while he smirked seductively as he looped the spoon through Angel's tie and getting closer.

"Nope!" The spider yelped and raised his hands in the air getting away from Alastors hold. "Food is fine, it's great!... Tomorrow I will give you all the details. Just rest for now. "He got up from the table. 

"Seriously, Al go to rest. You look like you need it" He added before he got out from the kitchen.

Alastor laughed in amusement at Angel's adorable reaction, though hissed softly with a wince as he rubbed his left side once Angel left the kitchen. 

‘Laughing doesn't seem like a good idea.’ He huffed softly before getting off the table and putting the dish in the sink, heading up to his room to rest as Angel had suggested.

  


  
  
For more swap fanart and hazbin art : [swaptumblr](https://askswapangelandal.tumblr.com/) [twitter with all the hazbin art](https://twitter.com/Aka_Awkwardcat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really rough first try to accommodate a role play Me and neko_kitari did into a fanfic! I hope you can see over all that and enjoy! Your comments give us life, so if you want to see more of this, comment , like and subscribe!


	4. Give him a mouthful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets the job done and also the reward. But it seems to be more there than just the tasty meal he could enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been to busy! Sorry for the delay! You can also see small edits around al the chapters! Thanks to Maxine and DYP for helping us!  
> ((Warning for some blood in the fan art at the bottom. Alastor is still Alastor no matter what.))

  
The next day in the afternoon, Angel knocked on the door of Alastor’s room. 

" Al, are you there? " Angel thighed his grip around the small metallic suitcase. 

He hoped it was more than enough to please the deer since he didn’t cared for money. Whatever suited him, it wasn't Angel’s business. After all, where was the fun in the afterlife without some chaos?

There was a thump before soft footsteps came to the door, unlocking it and opening it to show Alastors smiling face. 

"Ah! Angel dear. Yes, yes, as you can see, I am here. Please, come in." He greeted cheerfully before opening the door wider and stepping back into the room in invitation, 

Having his shirt fully open as he turned and walked over to the vanity in his room, pulling out a couple of chairs to sit in as he was sure Angel wouldn't be comfortable with either of them sitting on the bed.

Angel rolled his eyes, trying to shrug the shameless deer. 

" I got you something. They said it was a good quality one " Angel handed the metallic case to him. 

Alastor rose a brow before taking the suitcase and opening it up, his eyes widening and lighting up with almost childish glee at the sight of all the instruments inside. 

Inside the case was a variety of small saw, scalpels, and different hooks. It seemed like a sophisticated dentist toolbox, but a bit more lethal. There was also a picture of the target, a big buff blue demon, paired with a picture of a blood-covered electronic device. 

" That's the thing we found after we cleaned the rest."

"This is definitely Vox's work. I remember him talking about this little parasite with Val in one of their meetings...If I remember correctly, he said it was a device that took over a person's nerve systems; Basically control their bodies against their will and collect information once they are activated. “

The deer hummed softly as he picked up the picture and studied it with an unusually intense gaze. 

“Though...I am not sure why he would make something like this and plant it inside of demons under your control...Unless this is another one of his plans of a hostile take over as he sees you as a rival. At least, that's what I've heard from Vox's complaining to Val." He explained with narrowed eyes, gaining a calculating look for a couple of seconds before shrugging. 

"He obviously considers you a threat to him if he is going this far to try and topple you."

  
"I would not be surprised. Anyone can want my territory. For what I know, fucking Lucifer can be trying to sabotage me, and this damn hotel in the process. Alastor, anything you can take from this man is useful once that thing is outside him. If he was so stupid to fell for that, I don't need him. He was going to end in a fork either way. Tell me when you are ready, I have someone waiting for you."

Alastor smirked slightly at the response before closing up the suitcase and standing up. 

"I just need to change and tell the princess and Vaggie that I will be out for a bit and then I will be ready." He replied before setting the suitcase on his bed. "Give me 10 minutes tops. I'll wait outside the hotel doors when I’m done." 

" My brother will take you there. He will be at a safe distance if anything goes out of hand. Thank you " Angel stepped up and opened the door. 

" Al, look... I know this is risky. If you get in any trouble, I will help ya...Charlie will be up to my ass if she finds out" He tried to sound more annoyed than worried. 

Angel began to feel the hotel as his, and by extension, anyone under the hotel’s roof was at his care, even someone as fierce as Alastor or Vaggie.

Alastor paused to look up at Angel before giving him a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry about me, darling. This isn't the riskiest thing I have done. I'll come back in one piece." He reassured before going to his closet to change for the task ahead.

Angel sent a quick message to Arackniss. The small spider drove his Ford 47' at the corner of the block of the Happy/Hazbin Hotel. 

‘What kind of name is that?’ 

"Hey there! You are Alastor, right?" He saw the deer demon walking out of the hotel and raised his voice to call his attention.

Alastor looked over at the car before heading over with the small suitcase in hand, giving a smile towards Arackniss. 

"Hello. You must be Angel's older brother, correct?" He greeted politely while bending down a bit to look into the window of the car.

The small black spider looked at him. He seemed unamused, slowly analyzing the demon in front of him. 

" Yes, I’m Arackniss. Enter." he didn't feel like giving more information.  
  
Alastor didn't took any offense at the short answer as he did as told and got inside the car, buckling up and placing the suitcase in his lap. He was surprisingly quiet as they drove, taking the time to observe Arackniss and also calm himself down so he doesn't lose face in front of his new task.

The spider drove to their target. His brother warned him to staw a good bunch of blocks away to make sure Vox tech could not perceive any of Angel’s demonic power on him. The more careful, the best.

As soon as they stopped, Alastor straightened to attention with his eyes determined, observing for a second how the small spider took a duffel bag from the back of the car. 

"So, I guess this is my stop then? Lovely." He hummed with a casual smile, keeping his easy-going nature to keep down his nervousness.

"Mine too. I can't get closer for safety. A bullet in the head is the best help I can give you for now" He waved at him as he closed the car and walked away, looking for a building for optimal view.

"Thank you for the help, my good fellow. Hopefully, this won't end up with a bullet in both of our heads." Alastor nodded before exiting the car as well. 

He hummed cheerfully before turning and making his way to the building with a skip in his casual stroll, making it seem as natural as possible, so his nervousness was not picked up on. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Alastor sighed softly in relief as he walked into the hotel after his rather nerve-wracking risky move. Though, he was very satisfied with himself as he clutched the suitcase closer. 

"Angel dear? Where are you?" He called out once he noticed that the hotel was a little too quiet and empty for everyone to be there.

" Here!" Angels head peeked from the kitchen " Arackniss told me all went smoothly. Why don't you change clothes and come? I can smell blood from here." he teased.

Alastor rolled his eyes in bemusement before chuckling. 

"As you wish, dear~." He teased back with a wink towards Angel before hurrying up to his room to change and take a shower. 

Once he was clean and in fresh clothes, he came back down to the kitchen with the suitcase still in hand. Now he wore a black button-up shirt with red and black striped slacks, choosing not to wear any socks or shoes at the moment since no one else was there, and he wanted to be lazy for once. 

“The girls went out, I guess?” He asked more for himself than for Angel Dust. 

He paused when he entered the kitchen, taking in a deep breath with his mouth slightly watering as his eyes locked immediately onto the promised meal sitting at the table.

There was a huge tray with the promised lasagna. Angel managed to do venison lasagna! There were several small dishes with other food, cold and warm. The garlic bread was still warm, and he just poured some wine to wait for him. 

“Told them I was gonna stay, so they went out for the rest of the night.” Angel muttered, distracted in pouring himself a drink.

The mafioso let himself be in a shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a bit messy compared with his stiff usual three-piece suit. But he had been cooking for a long time, no need to suffer and sweat on it. 

" I hope you still have space for real food. Not to be a grumpy wife, but I enslaved myself today. "

Alastor chuckles softly before turning to Angel with a bright smile. 

"No need to worry about me, I have already worked up an appetite. Not to mention this meal looks absolutely divine!" 

He complimented in honesty as he set down the suitcase and eagerly sat down at the table, his eagerness showing more as he didn't take a moment to admire Angel's messier state of dress like he usually would do. Though, before he could dig into the delectable meal in front of him, Alastor had the sense of reporting to Angel. 

"Ah! Before I forget, there is something you need to know, dear." He chirped as he pulled the suitcase over to him and opened it up, pulling out a bag of chips as well as a stack of papers and a CD from the suitcase, all had small drops of blood on them.

" Woah! That's a lot! " Angels eyes opened wide " Holly shit Alastor. Lets better hide this before the girls come back" his hands wandered over the invaluable information. 

" Hump. My brain is fried at this point to look at all this now" he grunted, letting the things down for a moment." No hurry, for now, I can't work tired and with an empty stomach. Please, don't mind me, eat at your pleasure" Angel took some side dish and garlic bread. It was a ridiculous amount of food, but Alastor’s ravenous appetite was not to be understimated.

Alastor chuckled softly at Angel's reaction before smirking at him. 

"What can I say? I am that good at gathering information." He snickered slightly before placing the evidence down at his feet with the closed suitcase so they can look through it later when they were both filled. 

It was quite a sight to see Alastor dig into the mean ravenously. One would think that he would eat neatly, but this clearly wasn't the case as he practically dove right into the meal. He even shamelessly lets out moans of happiness at the taste.

"Unholy fuck, Val wasn't kidding when he said your cooking was worth dying all over again." He groaned happily as he ate with ravenous eagerness of a starved predator though at the same time relishing in the magnificent taste that blessed his taste buds.

"Well, sometimes I do cook for those Overlord meetings. If they are going to be jumping in each other's throats or kissing each other’s asses, at least let’s have some good homemade food. But not always, what's the point if I don't make those idiots beg" 

He looked at Alastor, trying not to laugh. He was so ecstatic it made his chest fill with pride. It was almost cute when you forgot Alastor could probably eviscerate you and eat you when you were still breathing. 

" Good to feel appreciated. Now I know how to blackmail you, via your stomach" he joked.

Alastor moaned happily at the taste before opening his eyes to look at Angel almost lazily. This was the most relaxed and unguarded that anyone was able to see the deer in a while. It honestly was damn adorable seeing the normally teasing and terrifying cannibal man be reduced to a happy puppy enjoying their favorite bone.

"At this point, I don't care if I get blackmailed as long I get to have some of this utterly delectable food~. Hell, I will even consider asking you to marry me if I get to have this every day!" He replied truthfully as he continued eating, his tail wagging happily and lightly thumping against the back of the chair while his ears were drooping and twitching in happiness. 

" You only want me for my food." Angel snorted.

Angel felt the heat in his cheeks, he preferred people pointing guns at him any day before Alastor flirts. His lovely dovey schoolgirl days ended long ago before he died, not like that was a lot anyway. He drank a bit more of wine and finished his plate.

Alastor didn't hear him as he was in food heaven, sighing happily when he was finished with the meal. Surprisingly, he was able to eat everything that wasn't on Angel's plate; leaning back against his chair, Alastor closed his eyes with a relaxed and content look on his face with his ears and tail moving more than they had in a long time. 

"I never thought I would say this, but your cooking is better than my Ma's." He huffed out, sounding sleepy and content.

  
" Oh?" Angel smiled. "That's a real compliment!" 

Alastor was positively k.o, making Angel feel he won a battle against him he didn't even know he was fighting. The spider limited himself to raising his 6 arms and cleaned the table really fast. 

"It's already late, I’m gonna go to bed probably" he said, finishing to clean. 

" I need this " he said and he opened the case to take its content. " Nice to do business with you, Alastor. Maybe I can have something else for you if you are not too busy" he said walking away. 

  
  
For more swap fanart and hazbin art : [swaptumblr](https://askswapangelandal.tumblr.com/) [twitter with all the hazbin art](https://twitter.com/Aka_Awkwardcat)


	5. Friends to be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gossiping between besties! Cherri Bomb is the friend everyone needs.

Angel went absent the next days. He excused himself from having too much work, which Charlie understood. He only appeared for short periods, which usually were for taking Husk or Niffty away from their duty or check on Charlie’s work. 

Time that Alastor always spent in greeting the spider with bad jokes or shameless flirting. He never got tired of it, even if Angel’s patience seemed to grow thin every time. 

Things got slowly bussy in the hotel. Demons came in and out for talks, and even therapy, as Angel assured the demon princess. But Alastor seemed the only one permanent patron. 

" You look in a good mood Alastor." Charlie said when she found the deer demon in the kitchen.

Alastor was humming happily as he cooked lunch for the staff and the few demons that were currently visiting the hotel. 

"Of course, my dear! I managed to get a lot done, and it is so satisfying!" He chirped while smiling at her. 

While it was true, it wasn't the full truth of why he was in such a good mood. After all that happened, he had more of a respect for Angel and possibly even friendship if he was really thinking about it. 

He just didn't know how...But Angel made him feel more relaxed and happy than he has been since he came to Hell so long ago. Not even Val being demanding over text was able to put him out of his good mood.

" Good! And it smells really good too! " She cheered."I could say I’m thankful Angel Dust helped us. What do you think? Feeling thankful is a good step to better yourself, right?" Charlie asked, a bit for herself. 

But it was hard to not see Alastor was a lot more pacific since Angel came. He teased the spider, and even Husk too (even if husk cared too little for the deer’s taste). The key was probably to keep him entertained.

Alastor hummed softly as he gained a considering and thoughtful look, something that is a first for him. 

"I wouldn't say I am thankful in the same way you are, my dear, but I will say that I am indeed thankful for Angel. He is quite entertaining." He replied with a chuckle as he remembers Angel Dust's rather adorable reactions to his teasing and his concealed worry for Alastor’s safety in risky moments. 

He didn't even realize that his smile had softened to a more genuine one than his usual wide and creepy smile that was too wide to be real. Maybe having Angel Dust around will do Alastor some good as he is already, however minutely, starting to change.

Charlie just nodded, knowing Alastor would not open so easily. Making friends in Hell was very difficult. She knew damn good lots of demons didn't really know how to. The princess had to think positively, if Alastor could make more friends he would stay away from trouble.

"I better keep myself going" she said, taking a glass of juice and waving a small bye.

Alastor nodded towards Charlie as she left, continuing to hum cheerfully as he stirred the jambalaya in the pot. ‘What is he doing to me?’ he wondered with a grumble as he shook his head, confused why he was feeling this way around Angel Dust of all demons. He didn't feel this way around Cherry or Mimzy or even Rose, his closest girl pals, so he was stumped as to what was happening with him.

On the other side of the pentagram, Cherri Bomb resented that she didn't saw her best friend in a long time. So he grabbed the phone, hoping she could locate Alastor. 

The idiot used to not pick his old ass phone for days. 

" Hey, Hello! Are you un-alive Al? How is that 'Has Been Hotel' treating you? Have some time to spare your girl buddy?"

Luckily, the deer did pick up his phone having it against his ear with one hand while stirring the jumbo.

"Yeah, I'm alive Cherrie darling. The hotel has been treating me okay, I have just been under house arrest by Vaggie after the last turf war. I should have some time to spare after I am done cooking lunch. Meet you at your place?" He replied calmly with a wide smile, glad to hear from Cherrie as he had missed his girl buddy, his best partner in crime. 

Some might think it is weird that his only friends are all women, but honestly, he naturally got along more with them then men and they all were fucking badasses, so he wasn't complaining.

" You bet! Uhhh better I clean a bit then. I'm gonna be waiting for you, and that's a threat!" She hung up and started cleaning a bit. 

Better take some of the explosives laying in her table away. And better put some booze in the fridge for them. Alastor will appreciate it, how lucky she cared about the deer.

Alastor smiled fondly before clicking his phone close and slipping it into his pocket, pulling out bowls and dishing up the jambalaya. Once it was all dished up, he went about the hotel and gave the bowls of fresh jambalaya to patrons and staff alike, even giving Nifty and Husk some before setting one aside for Angel when he came back. Satisfied that everyone will be taken care of, he slipped away from the hotel and headed to Cherry's house. It wasn't long until he was at her door, knocking on it.

" You are here! Come on you damn old stag! " Cherri Bomb opened her arms to Alastor. " So, they let you out for good behavior? How? "

Alastor grins before chuckling and hugging Cherry tightly.

"I'm not that old, darling." He huffed as he lightly smacked her upside the head.

" Well, you are older than me!" She pointed laughing.

"And I have been behaving myself, so I let myself out." He replied with a shrug and mischievous smirk. 

"It doesn't really matter as long as I don't cause a ruckus and get back before 8, so I am all good." He chirped before pushing inside, closing the door, and twirling around with a flourish."So, what are we going to do for our girls night Cherry dear?" He asks cheerfully with a raised eyebrow.

"I have some cold drinks, we can talk until our ears fall, watch some movies, I would even let you pick. I have to show you some new time bombs I’m working on. Sir Snake Edgelord will not know what hit him. If I don't mess with him once a week, I feel like I’m slacking off!"

Alastor laughed in amusement before rolling his eyes. 

"Then please, show the way Cherry darling." He replied with an exaggerated bow and a wide smile towards her. 

He felt relaxed as he laughed and made his way to the kitchen, pulling out a couple of cold alcohol drinks and popping open some beers. 

"Let's drink and talk, darling. We got some major catching up to do." He chirped as he handed one to her.

"So, is it true that that overlord is sponsoring the hotel? Angel Dust, he is like a pink and white Al Capone, right? And what about Puppies and rainbows princess, how did she get him to help her? Blackmail? Sex? Drugs? All at the same time? "

Cherri had a sip, hummin pleased meanwhile Alastor leaned against the counter as he took from his beer, shrugging a bit. 

"Yes, it is true. As for how she got him to help her, I'm not sure...I think he came there on his own either looking for something or just wanting a new place in his territory." He replied with a hum, not at all concerned about that but was now curious since Cherry had brought it up.

" Well, the snake wasn't lying then." Cherri concluded 

" He does it at propose at this point. I can blow his machines and kick his ass every day. But ' Oh, I’m planning my new revenge against Aaaaangel Duuuust'. That can make a girl feel ignored. '' she moped.

"There there, darling. I'm sure once he gets out of his vengeful state your crush will start paying attention to you again." He replied patted her shoulder soothingly, having a hunch that Cherry wasn't just moping because she lost her favorite guy to mess with but instead her crush.

" Hey! I mean just cause is too fun to fight with him, doesn't mean I want him to kiss me and buy me flowers! " Cherri blushed 

" He is only cute ...in a complete nerd-loser kind of way. Is the nerdy guy you steal his lunch from in high school!" she gestured circles with her hands.

Alastor raised an eyebrow in disbelief, his entire face one of disbelief and amusement. 

"Is that so? Then why are you blushing dear?" He pointed out while poking one of her cheeks with a knowing smirk growing on his face. 

"Admit it, darling: You liiiike him~~!" He teased her in a friendly way with a giggle, finding it all too amusing to see his girl pal getting all blush over a boy.

" Fuck, cut it! " She begged, covering her face with her hand " What do you want me to do? Knock his door and tell him ' Oh hi Sir Edgelord, maybe we can pause trying to blow each other away and have a tongue fight instead? And dunno, a long walk on the beach under the moonlight?' Dating never was my thing Al, and I bet that dinosaur is not far from that" 

Cherri didn't lied; She wasn't strange to hookups and one night stands. But having an actual bond with the cobra made things different. Even if that bond was based on trying to destroy each other with heavy weaponry.

Alastor chuckles softly before steering her to the couch, making her sit down with him. 

"I know, darling, and you know that dating isn't my thing either. However, I do believe that you should give it a shot, just to see what will happen. It is better to take the risk and see what happens than not and have those feelings stirring in you for the rest of your afterlife." He advised calmly as he leaned them the couch slightly, sipping on his beer. 

It was true though, he has as much experience as Cherry in dating but he wanted to see his girl buddy happy and if Pentious made her happy then he will push her to try. After all, a life of regrets is no life at all to him.

" Hum, I guess, you are right." She relaxed a bit from her defensive state.

" What would you do in my place? I can't recall a single time someone had your real interest for more than a couple of hours. And demons tied up in chairs with their guts out don't count." 

She asked something in the lines of 'Seriously, how do you woo someone, without forgetting you are in hell?'.

Alastor took a moment to think of his answer, humming softly. 

"Well...I would find out what they like and start giving that to them as gifts before confessing that I like them." He replied honestly, now thinking of Angel and his damn adorable blushy faces. 

"And to be honest darling...I think I am falling myself.." He chuckled with a slight blush dusting on his cheeks as he took a sip from his beer.

"Shut Up!" The demoness let her mouth hang open for a moment " Who? When? How? Are they hot? " Cherri gulped a bit more and stirred in her place 

Alastor looked to the side with his ears drooping down to either side of his head in embarrassment as his cheeks burned more. 

"Later on the same day of the turf war..And you bet he's hella hot! Damn adorable too." He chuckles with a silly smile on his face. "Not to mention his cooking is better than my ma's."

"Holy shit, then you are serious! " If Alastor said such a thing, this was some dead serious crush. 

" But Al, you are hot as fuck , and everyone knows you, and you can cook like a dream husband and... Who the hell will not try to woo you already?! They didn't already? "

Alastor blushes more at the compliments before shaking his head. 

"No, he hasn't yet. Hell, I don't think he even knows I am interested in him yet!" He groans softly before huffing and hiding his face with a hand, sighing softly as he rubbed his face. 

"I don't know what to do, Cherry...Anything I try to do to get his attention makes him look away...He is shy and adorable, but also so fucking dense!" He huffed, feeling frustrated, and lost on how to get Angel's attention.

Well, shit. Dense guys can be cute until you want to punch them yelling 'Kiss me dammit!'. 

“So, he is not the flirt type. What do you know about him? What music does he like? You are all for dancing and music, what about that? If he looks at you doing that and is not all over you, he is a fool! Tell me who he is and I will blow his hotel room away! " 

Cherri just assumed it was someone inside the hotel, the only place Al had been since she saw him last time.

Alastor smiled fondly at her offer before perking up. 

"I..Actually don't know..That is a good idea, Darling! Maybe that would work." He chirped, already being cheered up as he had a plan formulating in his head. He then smiles before placing his beer down and hugging Cherry tightly. 

"You are the best girl pal anyone could ask for, darling!"

" Awwww, you bet I am! , You are welcome" She hugged back. 

Cherri did not push Al to say more about the mysterious guy, she will find out at some point. 

" Later you tell me how that went. I need to make sure you are happy and no one breaks my friend’s heart! ". 


	6. Im sorry, but you shall no pass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is in danger. Valentino is out of control, but maybe Angel has a plan.

It was late in the night as Alastor stumbled through the shadows into the hotel, having one arm wrapped around his middle and his free hand gripping railings and leaning against walls to help keep himself upright.

'Need to get to my room...Can't let anyone see me..' He thought with a soft hiss, weakly making his way to the stairs as he panted softly. 

His shirt was rambled and torn in some places while his hair was messier than normal and he was sporting a bruise on his cheek which made it look like he had been slapped very hard.

This has been one of the worst beatings Val had given him and he was getting scared, but he knew he couldn't leave; not when Val still has her. He was so out of it and more focused on putting one foot in front of the other that he didn't even realize that he wasn't alone like he thought.

" Al? Is that you? " 

Angel felt the deer enter the hotel. His shadow magic always confused him at the beginning, but his spider-sense to put invisible webs everywhere he went never lied. 

"What happened to you? " He got closer to Alastor, to see him better " You are gonna need some aid asap!"

Alastor flinched slightly before shaking his head stubbornly. 

"I'm fine, darling...I just need some rest." He reassured weakly, not looking at Angel as he knew that he wouldn't be able to get to his room like planned. 

He was already running on fumes as it was and was actually thankful that it was dark and his hair covered his face so Angel wouldn't be able to see him. He didn't wanted Angel to know what has been happening at work, especially not now that he figured out he has a major crush on the taller spider. 

Steadying his breathing, he forced himself to walk up the stairs, limping a bit and leaning against the railing to help keep him steady. 

'Please, please just leave me alone.' He begged frantically internally, starting to panic slightly as he tried to get away from Angel without making it look like he was trying to run away.

" Ugh. Look, you can choose; -" he warned the deer "You let me help you, or I carry you like a potato sack. What part of 'Got your back' you didn't catch last time? " Angel crossed his four arms looking at Alastors back. 

He looked really helpless, and Angel only could guess one person could put him in that state. 

"I would tell no one." the spider promised.

Alastor let go a tired sigh as he paused. 

"I appreciate it, darling, but I have had worse than this; I'll be fine once I've had some rest." He replied softly in a more tired tone, but a truthful one. 

He didn't believe that Angel would want to help him, given his behavior earlier, and he also didn't want Angel getting caught up in his own mess. So, he stubbornly continued his way up the stairs to his room while hoping that Angel was joking and would leave him alone.

Angel sighed. He released his third set of arms, and reached for Alastor, resting his hands firmly in one of Alastor’s sides to help him walk. 

"Shut up or I will carry on with the potato sack part" he warned him " You will alert Charlie and you will have to explain a lot more about why you look like hitted by a train" then Angel slowly walked into Al’s room.

Alastor tensed when he was touched, letting out a soft hiss before sighing softly and reluctantly accepting the help. Though, he was more alert and even panicky when Angel said to alert Charlie. 

"No! No one, no even the princess or Vaggie, should know about this! He'll not only have my head, but he will kill her without a second thought!" He hissed to him, his voice panicked as he finally turned his head to look at Angel, showing the bruise while his eyes were filled with genuine panic and fear.

Angels’ brows raised a bit but tried to keep his cool. 

"I... I won’t. Not sure how much you can hide it though. " He kept walking, opened Alastors room, and let him sit on the bed. " You are gonna need some painkillers, and be patched up probably".

Angel didn't really wanted to think about Valentino. That bastard was already pushing his buttons without mess with Alastor. He cursed his mama hen instincts. He felt the rage burning inside him, but he needed to keep his cool in this moment. On top of that, the idea of someone hurting Alastor specifically upsetted him more than he was ready to accept.

Alastor calmed down a bit when Angel said he won't, slumping against the headrest of his bed as he chuckles almost bitterly. 

"It is something called makeup, darling; been doing it for years." He huffed softly, hissing softly in pain as he worked his torn shirt off. He surprisingly did not have a smile on his face, only a pained grimace as he worked his shirt off. Once it was off, large nasty purple bruises could be seen on his ribcage. 

'Fuck...This is going to be harder to hide.' He cursed inwardly with a wince once he got a good look at them. Despite the pain, he prodded at them carefully to make sure none of his ribs were broken. 

"Motherfucker...At least none of them are broken.." He hissed softly in pain but also relief, nodding in thanks to his Shadow when it brought a first aid kit to him.

"Fuck , Alastor" Angel looked at him. "How in the nine circles does someone like you end up obeying Valentino?" 

Angel did knew how desperate someone could be to stay safe in hell, or obtain enough drugs to keep themselves stupid all they could. But Alastor? Begin chased by danger and blood was his life. Why would he stick to Valentino?. 

He sat in a chair near the bed, decided to fund a solution, or at least a relive for the deer.

Alastor visibly froze at the question, his lips thinning as he tilted his head down so his hair hid his eyes. This reaction caused Alastor's shadow to give what sounded like a mix between a hiss and a whine as it glared at Angel, curling around Alastor in a soothing way which made the deer demon relax minutely with a sigh.

"......My Ma….I have to stay or else he'll kill her...I won't get to see her again..." He replied softly with his voice choking up, his hands gripping onto the sheets of the bed tightly while his ears pinned against his head in his feeling of helplessness and fear of being under Valentino's control and possibly losing his Ma before he got the chance to see her again.

" What? Your mom? HOW?"

Well, blackmail sounded like the obvious answer. If Alastor could not risk disobeying the pimp, he was at his mercy. Angel knew his own moral compass could be a bit twisted, but he was not a fucked up bully or a slave owner. Now Valentino was in his blacklist of people he would gladly erase from hell forever and free of charge.

And how funny, Angel was sure buying souls from a living human was banned. 

Alastor unleashed a growl that would normally come from a bear or a lion, his form visibly shaking while his knuckles turned white from their grip and his jaw clenched until it hurt. 

"The fucker that was my Pa...He...He sold her soul to Val before either of them died...I don't know how he figured out she was my Ma, but he's used her against me ever since I first tried to leave." He explained shakily, sounding pissed but also saddened and frustrated.

"And I thought my dad was a piece of shit. Look, Al, you think you are the only hooker under this roof? I will tell you a small story: -" 

There was an Italian guy that when his dad figured out how fucking gay he was, he got him in the 'Nut House'. Every day for more than a year, they tried to erase his brain bia electroshocks. They fancied that in those days. 

When he finally ran away from there, he sold his body to anyone. For money, for drugs, for money to buy drugs. His pimp beated the shit out of him every chance. He died alone in oblivion.

Angel took a pause from his story, and looked for a matcher and a cigarette. 

" I don’t want that to happen to others. Especially a friend." 

Alastor looked at him in shock, which was honestly the most open he has been with Angel in a show of how stunned he was. While being called a friend stung a bit, it at least gave him hope that maybe Angel would have the same feelings for him. 

"And here I thought you hated me." He huffed softly while shakily running a hand through his own red and black hair as he gave out a watery and weak chuckle.

This was a little too emotional for Alastor to know how to handle, but he was grateful that Angel at least considered him a friend instead of just tolerating him as he thought originally.

" I do not, by fat chance. You can be annoying, and a flirty fucker, but that’s not all you are." he lighted the cigarette and inhaled slowly. 

" If I had that really short temper, I would not stick to Husk. That cat has only two moods and those are ‘Fuck you’ and ‘Let me drink in peace’."

Angel smiled a bit, deciding to change the subject. 

" Besides, you did me a great favor. I feel I owe you"

Alastor blinked slightly at him, a bright pink blush dusting over his gray cheeks before he huffed out a laugh. 

"You don't owe me anything, darling. You already repaid it by giving me that meal, so we're even." He shrugged while waving his off, now opening up the first aid kit and bringing out bandages for himself.

" Al, you didn't just went to the store for me. You were right about a lot. Vox wanted to suck my blood until I broke and then fuck me up. He was already planning how to give your boss a special place for his business. Not like I never had discussions with that moth too. Every time I sell him Aphrodite, is a long talk about him trying to get more from me" he informed exhaling his cigar. 

" I spent these last days chopping heads, thanks to you.When you feel better, we will see how I will help you, okay? Try to don’t piss off Val too much. Now, I think you will need more than a pill to sleep in your state. "

Alastor blinked more in shock before snorting and letting out a laugh, only to cough and grimace in pain.

"You are crazy, darling." He huffed softly as he wrapped the bandages around his torso to secure his ribs and also hide the bruises.

"There isn't much more I can do to piss him off anyhow...He already knows that it was me that caused Vox's plan to go up in flames and he is already pissed that I am staying at the hotel instead of the studio." He replied with a shrug, closing up the kit and setting it on the ground before laying down on his back with a soft yet tired sigh. 

"And as I said, you don't owe me anything. It was my choice to give you the information even though I knew Val would figure it out at some point. I'm just lucky he hasn't told Vox it was me because that crazy fucker wouldn't hesitate to fry me." He huffed softly, letting his body relax as he had one arm resting across his wrapped stomach.

" Well, that is gonna be a great ice breaker then. ' I know that you know'." he grunted throwing a pair of hands in the air. "Let’s leave it like that for now. Now, don’t freak okay? I have done this before " 

Angel leaned near to Alastor and rested two hands in the bed at Alastor sides " You are gonna be fine".

Alastor raised a brow at Angel, tensing slightly while his cheeks burned a darker shade of pink that was gradually turning as red as his hair. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" He asks suspiciously, being frozen with his eyes slightly narrowed as he tried to keep his heart from racing out of control. 

'Damn it all, heart! This is not the time!' He scolded himself internally, tensed, and unsure of what Angel was doing.

"Giving you some painkiller, don’t make it weird! " Angel bite Alastor’s exposed shoulder. 

His bite was so fast and soft, it was like being pricked by a sewing needle. In an instant he was away from the deer again. Alastor gasped softly in surprise before shuddering at the feeling, surprised that he actually bit his shoulder. 

It didn't take long for the pain to start ebbing away and for Alastor to relax, sighing softly before turning tentatively to his side and was relieved to find that he could without having his ribs protesting. Sleeping on his back was never comfortable for him anyway.

"There! You are gonna sleep like a baby. My venom hits your nerves and pain receptors first. I gave you very little. "

"Thanks, darling..." He replied softly before yawning, his eyes starting to droop close while his shadow shifted its master and got the covers over him so he would be comfortable and warm. 

Even though it was for help, Alastor made sure the sight of Angel being so close to him and the feeling of him biting his shoulder was ingrained in his memory as he didn't want to forget either of them.

"Yup, it's kicking." Angel nodded. " Rest Alastor. Good night" Angel walked away and closed the door behind him. 

Even asking Alastor to not make it weird, Angel will have the memory of being too close to him for a good time. But this wasn’t the moment to feel all giddy for being close to a cute guy, Angel Dust needed to plan how to take Alastor away from Val. 

He was gonna hit the two rival overlords anyway, Alastor just gave him a reason to hurry up.

The next day Angel assured Charlie that Alastor simply felt sick and asked Niffty to bring Al some food without questions. Angel decided to stay in the hotel and let his siblings update him about anything happening to the family. If he was in the Hotel, no one would dare to attack the place. 

By the afternoon Angel got his hands in the kitchen, following a suggestion Charlie gave him. The recipe for beignets was rather simple and was from the few sweets the deer demon fancied. He let Niffty bring some to Alastor in his room, meanwhile the girls and he consumed the rest in the kitchen. 

While Alastor was embarrassed about not being able to move much, he appreciated the cover that Angel gave him and took the day to let himself recover. Though, he was very surprised when he was brought up some beignets. He couldn't help blushing and smiling widely as he ate one of his favorite sweets, which in his opinion was so much better when Angel made them. 

Angel was only waiting for something to happen. Today or tomorrow Val was gonna appear since he was determined to make the pimp come to him. Taking him out of his comfort zone was the first step.

And Angel did not had to wait long as there was a knock at the hotel's door with a large and lanky shadow looking on the other side of the door. This was the form of the large and rather pissed off moth demon overlord, Valentino.

Charlie opened the door completely out of guard. But Angel Dust was near her and he already felt the other Overlord stepping on the hotel.

" Welcome ... How can I help you? " The princess asked.

Valentino stepped into the hotel with a smile towards Charlie, his one gold tooth showing.

"Ah, thank you. You see, I have come to pick up a wayward employee of mine. I was told that he was staying here at this hotel of yours." He replied in a fake pleasant tone as he straightened up once he got inside, scanning the room with his eyes that were behind his heart-shaped glasses.

" Hello, Valentino." Angel said, trying to sound casual "Looking for tips in redemption, big guy?"

It was impossible to say that last part without sounding like a complete joke, but Angel managed. 

'There is no chance you move him from here' He thought, throwing daggers with his eyes at the way taller demon.

Valentino, for his credit, didn't lash out at Angel but instead smiled wider in a tense and terrifying way.

"Very funny, Angel. Now, step aside; I need to collect my employee." He warned with his eyes narrowing back at the smaller spider demon.

" I’m sorry but you can’t do that," He said without moving a muscle.


	7. Moth for dinner sounds good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel makes a deal with Valentino to help Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look for "chelicera/chelicerae" or "pedipalps" in google you are gonna found very detailed spider pics. I can put a simple not scary draw of how spider mouths are if you want.

Charlie looked at Angel in confusion, and then looked at a really worried Vaggie. What was he doing?

"Oh? And on what grounds do you refuse to hand over my employee, Angel Dust?" Valentino growled lowly while his eyes flashed dangerously. 

Without thinking about it, Vaggie quickly tugged Charlie away from the two overlords as she could sense that shit was going to hit the fan real fast.

" Cause he is under my roof. This place is under my protection, and you already came uninvited. But I can let it pass Val, if instead of taking him today from here... We have a small money talk in your place, as the two business gentlemen we are " Angel said letting a tiny smile appear in his lips.

Valentino hummed softly as he stroked his chin in thought. He knew that trespassing on any of Angel's territory was a suicide run, he just didn't know this place would have Angel's protection. 

'So that must be why he keeps on running here. The little bitch thinks he can hide behind him.' The pimp growled internally but put on a cheery facade and smiled.

"Of course, of course. How about we go somewhere private for that little talk, yes?" He offered with an almost shark-like smile.

" With pleasure. You lead the way" " Angel nodded and followed Valentino.

The spider looked at Vaggie for a second, knowing she was smart enough to be alert for anything that could put the others in risk. 

Valentino smiled wider as he escorted Angel to his limo waiting outside, getting inside and waiting for Angel Dust to enter while he lounged back against the plush seats. He was already planning on how he was going to have this conversation go, but there was one thing he forgot to factor: That Angel knew he was holding Alastor's mom captive and how much Angel was willing to do about it.

Angel sat and tried to relax, absently looking at the window. He could feel every link of his web moving in the way to Val’s place. He tried to not feel pure anger in the presence of the demon and let his colder and calculator side play as much as he could.

He was gonna end that woman’s captivity, and if that meant to beat the shit out of Valentino, that only added to his future benefit.

Valentino brought out a bottle of red wine, taking out two glasses and pouring them. He offered, setting the drink on the armrest beside Angel before capping the bottle and setting it aside. 

"Here darling, have a drink...You wish to take my best employee away from me, yes?" He hummed casually as he swirled his glass of wine around.

" Something like that. I know Al is a grown-up man and he can do as he pleases. Same as you will do with him what you please. But it is from my best interest to protect the Princess hotel, and everyone there. " Angel messed with the glass running a finger over it 

"And what makes you think I would harm my employee as you are indicating? He is my best and my money bringer. If he is hurt it means less money for me." Val replied casually like it was almost rehearsed, looking relaxed as he sipped on his wine.

" Val, Val, we are both old. If you think I have never talked to a whore, you underestimate me.” Anged shook a finger left to right slowly. “ You don’t need to be a genius to know that deer is scared of you. Heck, I know higher demons that don’t work here and are scared of you. How do you make him obey you? I saw him killing hoards like a pro, but you keep him where you want."

Valentino hummed softly as he tapped a finger against the glass. 

"Let's just say we have an agreement." He replied casually before taking another sip of his wine. "Now tell me the truth, Angel: Why do you want Alastor? It can't simply be because he lives under the roof of that hotel?"

Of course, Angel had to put it in words Valentino could understand. 

" As I told you, it’s in my best interest to keep Charlotte Mange content. That alone should be a full-time job. Alastor is a cute little thing to have around. Can you blame me? He is a charmer. How many demons had paid to have him in their beds?" He rested his cheek in one hand. " What will take me to own that agreement?"

Valentino chuckled softly at that, shrugging completely unapologetic as he continued sipping on his red wine. After all, he had no intention of giving up Alastor or his mother without a fight.

"Sorry darling, but I am not giving away Alastor permanently. He is far too valuable to give up." 

Angel glared at Valentino, feeling the last bit of his mood ruined by the cocky moth.

"Look, I can give you all the aphrodisiac drugs I produce. I can give money, of course. But that will not settle, right? " Angel felt his spider soft fur rising as needles and his eyes became totally black "It’s funny you don’t seem to remember the elephant in the room. Cause I do." 

His cheeks divided weirdly, dripping black venom. He leaned over Valentino, making the air turn dense with the sounds of hundreds of insects walking and scratching the walls.  
They weren’t alone at all, Angel was never alone. 

" And I can tell you, moth for dinner start to sound delicious," he said as firm as slow he could, to assure he was not just bragging.

Valentino tenses up before leaning away from the dripping black venom instinctively while he narrowed his eyes. 

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly after he composed himself enough so he wouldn't be pissing his pants or have his voice be shaky to show how much Angel scared him. 

He just knew that there was something more than Angel wanted; There was no way he would want just Alastor from how he was acting, and to be honest; he was quite terrifying.

"The guarantee, you damn idiot! Where is SHE? " Angel started to lose his patience 

" You think I don’t have ears and eyes in every corner of that goddamn hotel? Do you think I don’t know what games you and your friends are playing on me? " Angel managed to yell meanwhile shaping in his mouth into a spider's maw. 

Angel didnt gave a fuck about Valentino begin taller than him, tired of hiding what he knew they were doing at his back.

It was then that Valentino realized how much he fucked up. Cursing internally, he cringed back and let out a sigh as he held up his hands in surrender. 

"Alright, alright. She is in a hidden room connected to my office. You will need me to get her out as I am the only one that knows the code and the room is set to kill her any time someone besides me tries to open it." He gulped slightly, hoping that Angel would at least let him walk away alive as he knew now how much the mafioso knew and he was damn terrified that the smaller demon would ruin him or worse tell Lucifer and have him ruined.

" Do it. Bring her. And I will go, and if Alastor ever comes back to you, it will be in his terms." Angel calmed down, but his black eyes stayed like that, his mouth a bit twisted still adjusting the huge spider chelicerae. 

The sounds of small bugs crawling everywhere became lower, but they’re still was that unsetting feel of eyes in the walls. Outside, a car that belonged to Angel's family parked to take him wherever he had to go. 

Valentino nodded in agreement, inwardly patting himself on the back for avoiding decimation though he didn't let his guard down yet. When the limo stopped at the main porn studios building, he got out and went up to his office to retrieve Alastor's mother. He entered his office, going to the side and pressing a hand against the wall, which shone sliding to the side to reveal a door. He typed in the code, making the door click before sliding open. 

"Rise and shine, deary, you get to see the light of day again!" He chirped to the demoness who shrunk back away from him.

She was sitting in a bed in what seemed a small apartment, surprisedly tidy. The woman obviously preferred to avoid getting closer to Valentino.   
  
Sighing softly to himself, he reached in and dragged her out, tsking to himself before straightening out her clothes and hair so she looked more presentable. 

"Now dear, there is a ride outside for you. You will go in it and go with the man within it, understood?" He ordered in a sickly sweet tone to her, gaining a nod from the female deer demon. 

"Y-Yes, sir." She spoke timidly, gaining a pat on the head. 

"Good girl." He hummed before leading her out the back entrance. 

Once outside, she smiled brightly, taking in the sight of the city before nervously going over to the car that Angel Dust was still inside and entered, slipping inside quietly and sitting across from him nervously. She swept her skirt underneath her as she sat and neatly placed her hands delicately in her lap, nervously waiting for Angel to say something as the limo started moving again.

" See you Val, nice talk! " 

The car rode its way to the hotel. Angel looked at the demon woman in awe, unsure of what to say. She did look a bit like Alastor, besides her outdated clothes, the deer ears betrayed her.

" Uh, Hello Mistress. I’m Angel Dust. You have nothing to worry, I’m a friend. Are you Alastor’s mother right? A tall lanky guy that never shuts up, that loves the radio and bad puns, and eats like a bottomless pit? " He stomped a little over his words, hoping the woman calmed down a bit.

She perked up immediately at the description of her son, her ears twitching as she nodded. 

"Yes, I am. Is my son okay?" She asked, her face filled with worry but also hope. 

She has not seen her baby boy in what felt like an eternity and prayed that he was okay. She had calmed down a little from her nervousness but was now in her worried mother hen mode as she leaned a bit forward. It was only her self-control that kept her from leaping up and shaking Angel Dust while frantically demanding where her son is and if he was okay.

" As good as the underworld can treat you! " he assured her "I’m taking you with him, I hope you don’t mind. I don’t know what Valentino told you. But you are free now." He waved a hand awkwardly. " I’m not the kind to own people."  
She sat there in shock before tears started streaming down her face as it set in that she will finally see her son again and she was free! She covered her mouth with a hand as she choked back a sob, her ears folding down on either side of her head. 

"Th-Thank you! Th-Thank you s-so m-mu-uch!" She choked out while her smaller form shook, being a foot and a half shorter than Alastor which made her pretty small and she was as lithe as her son.

" Oh no, please don’t cry! " Angel never really could handle a woman crying " Please Miss" He patted her shoulder and offered her a handkerchief. " Your son would like to see you fully dressed right? " He teased her, in hopes to cheer her up. 

She sniffed before chuckling softly and nodding, dabbing at her eyes with a small smile forming on her face. 

"Y-Yes he would." She replied shakily, joy setting in as well as anxiousness to see her son. 

The car stopped, and Angel opened the door 

" Welcome to the Happy Hotel, lady"

She slipped out of the car with grace, smiling brightly at Angel Dust and handing his handkerchief back. 

"Thank you, Sir Angel Dust. Please, call me Abigail. Any friend of my son is allowed to." She replied kindly before walking forward at the hotel’s door.

" Charlie! Vaggie! It’s me, Angel! The danger passed!" Angel knocked the door energetically 

The sound of quick steps behind the door announced Charlie, that opened and peeked her head outside.   
  
" Angel! can you tell me please what you did? ...And who is your friend?"  
  
" Vaggie, bring Alastor now, doesn’t matter what he says. Tell him a lady called Abigail is waiting for him." Angel entered with the small woman and tried to explain to Charlie that everything was fine.

Abigail looked around in awe at the hotel, not paying attention to Vaggie at the moment as the demoness nodded and went up the stairs to Alastor's room. 

"Alastor?" She called as she knocked on the door. 

Alastor sighed softly on the other side of the door before reluctantly rolling out of bed and slipping a shirt on.   
"Yes, dear? What is it?" He replied, only to freeze in shock when Vaggie replied.   
"There is a woman named Abigail waiting for you downstairs." 

Shaking, he didn't even consider putting on makeup to hide the slowly healing bruise on his face as he threw open the door and ran downstairs. Vaggie yelped in shock, just managed to get out of the way of the door. 

Alastor didn't stop as he ran down the stairs, freezing as he stared at the doe demoness that was his mother as she stared back at him. 

"Al..?" She breathed in shock as tears stung at her eyes again. 

Alastor made a choking sound as he came forward and swept her up in a tight hug, which she gladly returned. 

"Oh, my baby boy!" She choked out as she nuzzled her face into his chest, clinging onto him tightly as Alastor clung onto her like she was his last lifeline, tears streaming down his face as well as he hid his face in her hair.

Charlie looked at the scene and felt her own tears flood. It was the most wholesome thing she saw in a long time.

" For all the unholy things! ... Is she...? "

" Well, yes. " Angel said. " I had to... Flex some influences to found her" 

Angel felt he was looking something too intimate for most platonic it was. Even felt a sting of envy to see Alastor able to hug his mom in his afterlife. He now felt at peace with the deer, after having to tell Valentino he digged Alastor to free him and... Oh no. 

" Oh crap, if that moth talks everyone would say Alastor is my boy toy! " He grabbed his head feeling the heat in his cheeks. 

" Angel? " Charlie looked at him in confusion.

"I’m so dead ... " Angel mumbled, covering his red face.


	8. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermat of the family reunion is bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know you can leave asks in the ask blog? Yes! https://askswapangelandal.tumblr.com/  
> The number of chapters only changed to fit the special thanks and better plan of the publication. Is all already written.

Alastor hiccups softly as he held his mom closer. 

"I-I thought I would never see you again.." He whispered softly in a shaky way, which made Abigail chuckle weakly before pulling away a little to look him in the eyes. 

"Neither did I, son. Now, let me look at you. Oh, you have grown so much!" She gushes with a smile, gently wiping away his tears before frowning in concern when she saw the bruise. 

"What happened, darling? Who hurt you?" She asks firmly with steel in her tone, making Alastor smile a bit. 

"It's nothing, Ma. I'm fine; This isn't as bad as Pa." He tried to reassure her, but only got a stern look. 

"Alastor Nightengale, you know we both know that there is more to this. Who. Hurt. You?" She asks more firmly, her eyes narrowing. He sighs softly before slumping in defeat. 

"It was Valentino...He didn't like it that I helped ruin his business partner or I was staying here instead of the studio so....This happened...He....He told me he would kill you if I tried to leave...I-I just couldn't do that, Ma." He replied shakily, choking at the end with more tears streaming down his face. 

"Oh baby, shhhh it's okay now; We're free, he won't hurt you anymore." She soothed softly before hugging him closer protectively, gently rubbing his back soothingly. 

Meanwhile, Vaggie looked at Angel in disbelief. 

"Don't tell me you said you were interested in Alastor in that way to get him to release him and his mom.." She sighed while rubbing her eyes.

" Ugh , It had to sound credible, okay?! You don’t become an overlord for beginning a nice person, dammit!! " He argued to Vaggie " Besides, it’s not like I didn't tell you I was gonna help the princess! And I did work by my own interest at the end! ". 

That last part had to be true right? Not like he cared a bit too much about Alastor. Please, Alastor would never drop it. He felt rabid butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it.

Hearing the argument between the two, Abigail decided to move her emotionally vulnerable son back to his room so they could continue to talk without being hurt by the words said. She used her Shadow walking, which she shared with Alastor, to get to his room. She gently laid him back down on the bed and wiped his tears. 

"It's okay now, darling. Mama's here and I am not going anywhere." She soothed softly before gently kissing Alastor's head, the deer demon smiling slightly as he started falling asleep from exhaustion. 

"Have ta...Thank Angel....He knew what was going on and got ya out.." He mumbled sleepily, shocking Abigail. 

"You care for him, don't you?" She asked softly as she gently rubbed his cheek. 

"Yeah...He's been great ta me even though...I have been such a jerk...He even cooks better than ya, Ma...I think ya will like him...He's......He's the one that I want, Ma..." He replied tiredly with a smile, which made Abigail smile and her heart swell at hearing her son describe Angel. 

She knew that Alastor really loved Angel, especially if he said his cooking was better than hers. To Alastor, admitting that some one's cooking was good was a sign that he liked them. To admit that they cook better than his Ma, the one that he loved above all else, means that he really is in love with them. 

"Get some sleep, baby. You need it." She hummed softly as she gently kissed his forehead, making him fall deeper in sleep. 

She leaves him tucked in bed before rising to her feet and going back downstairs to see an irritated and exasperated Vaggie looking like she was done with shit. The woman still had energy to do what a mother should do. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Angel Dust, may I talk to you privately please?" She requested while looking Angel in the eye.

" Oh, Sure. Please, just call me Angel. No need to be so formal Abigail." He followed the woman. " Charlie agreed you can stay here if you need it" Angel added when he felt the woman needed to say something.

Abigail smiles as she leads him to an empty room. 

"Then I will have to give my thanks to her when I get the chance." She hummed before entering the room and snapping her fingers, her shadow bringing up two chairs. She sat down in one elegantly and motioned for Angel to sit down in the other. 

"Please, sit. I have much I want to discuss with you."

  
" Sure" He felt a little odd. The woman was gentle but firm. ' Damn, I miss you, mama'. He sat and looked at her 

" What do you need Abigail?"

"First, I want to thank you for taking care of my son and setting both I and my son free." She started with a smile. "He told me how you cared for him while he was injured by Valentino and worked to get me free so Alastor would be under that monster's control. You have my sincerest thanks for that, Angel." She replied softly with true gratefulness and relief on her face and eyes.

" Oh, don’t mention it! " Angel scratched his cheek feeling the compliment go to his head. " Al did help me too in his moment"

Abigail looked amused at his response before she got serious. "What are your intentions towards my son?" She asks seriously with her eyes slightly narrowed. "If you have no intention to use him as a 'boy toy' as you put it, then what are your intentions towards him?"

" What? " The sound that came from his throat was like someone knocked the air out of him. " My intentions? I don’t..." 

He looked at the doe demon. Angel knew when he could lie to someone, and the mother vibes from her told him that was out of reach. 

" Abigail, I don’t want anything from Alastor. We are friends and that’s all. I...I like him, for the love of Satan, don’t tell him that. But I do not intend to do anything about it. I’m not someone you stay with. I have never been. " His voice broke a bit " He is a free demon now, and if you think he feels he owes me, he doesn’t. "

Abigail goes silent, her eyes narrowed like she is looking into his soul for something. Apparently she found it as she nodded in acceptance.

"I won't tell him." She promises before smiling a bit. 

"But either way, I doubt that he would mind staying with you." She chuckles softly with amusement before looking at Angel. 

"He told you that your cooking is better than mine, yes?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Angel blushed hard, not a holy weapon, but this woman was gonna kill him again with words. 

" He did. " He conceded. He hoped the talk could end soon. He needed to scream in a pillow.

Abigail smiles more, looking plain amused. 

"Then I know he wouldn't mind." She chuckles softly. "Angel, among our people cooking, is one of the cores of our culture; It expresses the inner personality to us. For anyone, especially my son, to admit any one's cooking is better than family's mean he trusts and cares about you deeply."

She explained with an amused yet serious tone before sobering with a saddened look. 

"My son...He is very emotionally vulnerable; He doesn't know how to express how he feels because he is scared of being taken advantage of...As much as I want to, I know that I will not be around forever or be there when he needs me all the time." She murmurs softly before looking Angel in the eyes pleadingly. "Please, take care of my son when I can not. He needs someone like you."

Angel blinked a couple of times. This woman was giving him some kind of blessing to stay with his son?.

" Well, here goes my 'family disappointment' reputation "he said with a hint of hope. " As far I can help it, you are gonna be here for a long time, lady. You are stuck with us. " Angel declared, trying to light up a bit.

Abigail smiles brighter with a chuckle, already liking Angel, and knowing that he will take good care of her son if she is gone for whatever reason. 

"Thank you, Angel; for letting me stay and for caring for my son. He needs a significant other like you." She replied finally but also thankfully before she stood up. 

"That will be all. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some more people to thank." She replied with a nod to Angel before exiting the room.

Angel let himself breathe. Not a single meeting in hell made him as nervous as talking to his crush's mom. The small woman could look scared when she first saw him but looked ready to fight in defense of her baby. He really started to like her. 

The spider composed himself a bit and went upstairs for some so needed alone time. He could only think of Abigail and Alastor hugging and crying thogether.How Alastor’s sharp features were covered in tears. Could he really have a chance with him? 

Against all odds, Angel fell asleep fast.

The spider woke up early, he showered and went to the hotel’s kitchen for some coffee to start his day before going to work. Yesterday’s emotional rollercoaster got him tired. But he also kicked Valentino’s ass, and he needed to give himself a pat in the back for that. 

The hotel hall felt too empty and gloomy, so he turned on an old radio in a corner. 

' Oh, man! When was the last time I heard this song?'. He actually started to sing softly, swinging his body a bit 


	9. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets his chance to sing, dance, and tease Angel even more.

The hotel’s hall felt too empty and gloomy, so he turned on an old radio in a corner. 

' Oh, man! When was the last time I heard this song?'. He started to sing softly, swinging his body a bit. 

**" Heaven, I'm in Heaven...And my heart beats so hard then I can hardly speak... I seem to find the happiness.."** he felt like playing along with the music and left his things to fall on the couch. 

Coincidentally, that was around the same time that Alastor was getting up and putting some makeup on his face to avoid Charlie and Vaggie staring or making questions. 

However, his ears perked up when he was done at the song playing on the radio which made him smile.

'Unholy lord, it has been too long since I have last heard that song.' He sighed happily before exiting his room, curious as to who had it playing this early as he was sure that Charlie and Vaggie were not up yet.

Only, he froze at the sight before him: Angel singing and dancing just slightly along with the soft jazz playing on the radio. It didn't help that he saw Angel take off his coat and hat and let them fall theatrically on a couch; his cheeks burned a bright tomato red as he watched. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he composed himself. 

'Get a grip, Alastor. This is your chance!' He scolded himself before letting out a soft breath, a smile coming to his face as he walked forward towards Angel. 

**"Yes, heaven...I'm in heaven...And the cares that hung around me through the week seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak...When we are out together dancing cheek to cheek.."** He sang with a soft smile on his face while he gently took a hold of Angel's hand and spun him around, smiling wider at him when they faced each other and his own body swayed to the smooth rhythm of the music.

Angel got surprised in his relaxed state when he suddenly got a dance partner. He looked at Alastor, of course he will tease Angel given any chance!

' Not today, deer boy' he decided, trying to bring all the confidence he gained from yesterday. 

**" Oh, I'd love to climb a mountain. And reach the highest peak**

**But it doesn't thrill me half as much...."** He let his second pair of arms rest in Alastoes sides, he wasn’t the best dancer in the world, but he managed. 

The spider saw Alastor was glowing, completely in his element, and Angel decided to enjoy his silly antics as good as it lasted.

The deer blushed brightly when the hands rested on his sides but took it in stride as he put one of Angel's first pair of hands-on his shoulder before taking the other one in his own hand, his free hand resting on Angel's back between his arms. 

Taking the lead, he slowly swayed and stepped in a waltz, but it had more of a Jazzy pop to it as they danced around in the hall and the main room. 

**"Oh I love to go out fishing; In a river or a creek...**

**But I don't enjoy it half as much as dancing cheek to cheek.**

**Come on and dance with me..."** Alastor sang while looking more relaxed and glowing as he slipped right into his environment, leading them in steps and spins; his voice low and smooth with a hint of Louisiana accent slipping through.

Angel could feel his chest warm. For some reason, he was calm and was not feeling that 'flight or fight' instinct that Alastor always awoke in him. Maybe he could enjoy this as much as it lasted, just maybe. 

The music slowly changed, the slow raspy voice started to sing about how in the presence of that one person everything was  _ " La vie en rose" _ . 

" Uh, that was fun... " Angel broke the small silence " You know, there is a great place to dance, they play swing and jazz. If you want, we could use some fun. After you are done climbing in your mom’s skirt " he ended with a hint of mockery.

Alastor blushes darker, but this time out of embarrassment as he awkwardly let go of Angel. 

"I would like that, dear." He replied with a smile that was a little forced and shyer than normal. 

Without saying anything more when he usually would, he turned and went into the kitchen to get himself some food. While what they were doing was fun, the mockery still stung a bit and it took every bit of control he had to not start sobbing. 

Sighing softly, he rubbed his eyes while his ears drooped to either side of his head and he dug through the pantry and fridge for an idea of what to eat to take his mind off of the stinging and painful squeezing in his chest. While he was used to mockery, hearing it like that from Angel...Hurt in ways he couldn't describe or want to understand.

'Oh no, I fucked up, right?' Angel realized in fear. 

" Al, wait! I didn't mean it that way. Ugh. It was just because… You should take her for walks, buy her something pretty, dunno. I would give all my arms to be with my mom again. I’m sorry" Angel tried to give the demon some space when he entered the kitchen." I’m sorry man, she is great. I envy you"

Alastor paused for a moment, seeming to think over something before he turned and hugged Angel's side tightly, hiding his face in Angel's shoulder. 

"Thank ya...Thank ya so much for saving her." He mumbles softly with his voice shaky, relief washing through him as some of the painful sensations went away at Angel's apologies and explanation. Right now he didn't care if he was going to be made of, so he took a risk and allowed himself to appear vulnerable in front of Angel. 

"Ah never got to thank ya before, so...Ah'm doing it now...An'...Ah'm sorry about ya mom; Ah hope ya get to see her again." He mumbled softly against his shoulder, the gradual wet spot growing indicated that he was crying as he trembled slightly.

" I don’t think I’m that lucky, but thanks. You know, she looked at the girls and me like she was gonna whoop our asses to next weekend if we hurt her baby. Now I see where you got your personality. " He tried to take the upset from Alastor, even if begin hugged made him tense. How much he hated to see others crying, he sucked at helping them!

" I would never laugh at you for loving your family, sometimes I don’t measure my words. But that’s just a hint of why I died so young I guess. "

Alastor snorted softly before letting out a watery laugh as he smiled. 

"That's her alright." He chuckles softly before letting out a soft hiss of pain, feeling his ribs hurt. "And it's alright, Darling; Sometimes I don't measure my words either." He soothed, even though his breathing started going haggard and he leaned more against Angel with his ears pinned against either side of his head. 

Now it made more sense why Abigail said Alastor was emotionally vulnerable; He was sensitive to mocking from people he cared about and was very unsure of himself so much so that he would push down his feelings until he snapped and they burst out. 

He was doing something different by cautiously letting out his emotions and letting himself be vulnerable in front of Angel.

" It still hurts? You better calm down. Curse Charlie and her ' No drugs ' policy. Sit and I will give you something". 

Of course, there were no painkillers in Hell, you could obtain any brain-numbing substance in a vending machine, after all. Angel moved to the coffee machine and poured some coffee, he looked like he gave the cup a slow sip and stirred it with a spoon. 

" Here, drink it slowly. I don’t want you to pass out in the chair"

Alastor nodded as he sat down, taking the coffee cup, and taking a slow sip of it with a soft sigh. 

"Is this the same stuff you used to put me to sleep before?" He asks curiously, already feeling the pain start to numb and his head go hazy like before when Angel used his Venom as a painkiller.

" It is. It first makes you feel numb, then you will feel too heavy to stay awake. If you have no luck, you will be dead or in a coma for days. Husk once mixed a spider bite cocktail with too much and passed out for three days.

The spider grabbed a frying pan and cracked some eggs, they could use some food. Scrambled eggs and some toast will be.

Alastor laughed at the mention of Husk passing out for three days, leaning back against the chair as he let the numbing sensation slowly spread throughout his body. 

"You know...I wouldn't have minded it if you bit me again to give me the venom instead of putting it in coffee..." He mumbled softly with a bright blush on his face after a long stretch of comfortable silence over them. 

Maybe it was because he was getting tired that he admitted it or it was the fact he wanted to try being more vulnerable in front of the spider demon.

Angel flinched a bit, he wasn’t even facing Alastor and he still managed to make him blush!

" Don’t count on it. Maybe I will skip that and trap you in a web to eat you later " He said with no real menace behind, mixing the spices.

He put the scrambled eggs with enough salt and pepper in two dishes and some warm toast with spice and butter.

Alastor huffed softly as he blushes more at the images that gave him. 

"You will have to catch me first then, darling. I don't let just anybody eat me, after all." He hummed, trying to keep it cool while his heart hammered in his chest. 

'What am I doing?!' He screamed internally, wanting so badly to bang his head against the table multiple times and hide in a hole forever in his embarrassment. 

Apparently the venom already in his system was the only thing keeping him from doing so as it's numbing qualities made his body heavy enough that he didn't want to do that. He didn't know when to shut down his flirting.

" You, little... I can’t win with you, can I? " Angel protested. " Eat and stop twisting all I say " he scolded him. 

But Angel didn't seem upset, he only needed time. He could play a bit of this game soon, maybe. Angel was a kind of a flirt when he wanted, but he never used it for romantic pursues. 

Alastor snickered slightly with his eyes glittering with amusement while his cheeks were almost as red as his hair from his blushing. 

"But then it wouldn't be fun, darling! Your reactions are just too adorable." He replied honestly with a genuine smile on his face.

He was actually glad that Angel wasn't upset with his teasing. With that, he took his plate of eggs and toast before starting to munch on them happily. 

"Mmm~. Even with a simple breakfast, your cooking is still better than Ma's." He groaned happily as his tail started thumping against his seat happily.

" Now you are just calling 'adorable ' an Overlord. I have killed for less. But... " Angel let one of his many hands slide on the table, barely touching Alastor’s hand. " I didn't lie when I said you are fun. You would go dancing with me for real?" His voice trembled a bit. 

' That’s it, there is no going back.' The spider screamed internally.

Alastor looked up at him with surprise before he smiled brightly with his face brightening up in genuine happiness and excitement as he closed the distance between their hands and gently held Angel's hand. 

"Yes, I would love to go dancing with you darling." He replied honestly, trying to keep himself from bouncing up and down in his almost childish excitement and giddiness.

" Then it settled!" Angel smiled back, doing mental backflips. 

" Oh, I don’t want to bring this Alastor but I have to. You and your mom are safe inside here, but we can’t dismiss the chance Val and his friends will want a vendetta. How much can your mom defend herself? Has she ever fired a gun, go hunting season? She will need to be careful. "

"You don't have to worry about her, darling. Despite her sweet appearance, she is the damn moat scariest and fiercest woman I have ever met! Where did you think I learned how to take on hoards or to fire a gun?"Alastor straight-up laughed despite his ribs minorly hurting. 

" I’m pretty sure if it was only a matter of attitude she would send Lucifer himself to bed without dessert" he laughed. Of course the sweet lady knew how. This was Alastor’s family after all. 

" Then Husk is gonna come soon with a little something."Angel finished his food and washed his plate. " If I don’t go back to my place, my brother will never let me hear the end of it. I will see you soon to go out when your ribs are better. Is that fine for you? " He asked, trying to sweeten up his voice.

Alastor chuckles softly at the Lucifer comment, blushing slightly at the teasing affection being added to Angel's voice as he nodded. 

"That sounds perfect to me, dear. See you later tonight, then." He replied with a smile, getting up and washing his plate with slightly shaky legs before taking the rest of the venom spike coffee to head back up to his room so he can pass out in his bed instead of the chair.

Angel walked away from the hotel feeling like walking in clouds. He didn't feel so damn good in decades. He was gonna have to use all his strength to focus on any work today. 

Husk came to the hotel in the afternoon, carrying a big long case for Alastor. 

" Angel said this for you and... your mom I think? The bullets are the important part. Whatever". The cat mustered and took his place behind the bar, doing as he used. 

Alastor saw there were one hunting rifle and a set of revolvers. The bullet boxes were holy steel, one of the products Angel sold. 

" He said He will talk to Charlie if there is any complaint, and ' Vaggie can bite me ' " he went in complete silence, drinking from the bottle.

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cocktail exists, but it doesn't have venom. Only in Hell's version! But there are drinks that have animal venom! Google it!
> 
> 'Cheek to cheek' Is originally sang by Fred Astaire for the iconic 1935 movie Top Hat. The song had some really nice revivals, and around !945 Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald did a very memorable version, which is the one used here. It links Alastor and Angel since they lived their late years when the song became popular once and again. Here you have it:  
> https://youtu.be/GeisCvjwBMo


	10. The time of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date night is finally here! (nonedited version for the morning birds)

It was nearing the time for Alastor's date and damn it all was he nervous! Now he was in his room, messing with his hair and makeup to try and look extra good for Angel tonight. He was wearing a long-sleeved fancy black shirt made of sparkly fabric that puffed out at the sleeves the closer they got to the wrists and black leather pants that clung to his legs and hips like a comfortable second skin as well as mid-calf-high black boots. It was in this panic that Abigail found him, looking mildly amused as she came in. 

"Sit down, dear. Let mama pretty you up." She said sternly, making Alastor nod and sit down on the chair at the vanity. 

Taking out her own makeup kit, she outlined Alastor's eyes, giving him a bit of wing at the edge of his eyes before giving him a Smokey eyeshadow on his eyes with the base being a dark Smokey gray but the edges a beautiful crimson red color. She then brought out a lip staining rouge in a pretty red color and spread it over his pink lips, making them pop out and look natural with his outfit. Once she was done with his make up, she moved on to his hair; braiding both sides before tying all of it back in a short ponytail with a black scrunchy. She then brushed his bangs to the left side, making them fluff up to look more appealing. Being satisfied with her work, she stepped back with a smile. 

"Go ahead and take a look, darling." She encouraged, letting Alastor see himself in the mirror. 

"Ma...You are a genius!" He exclaimed with his jaw dropped in shock at his reflection. She chuckles softly before closing his mouth. 

"I know, darling. Now, get a gun just in case and go meet ya date." She prompted, snapping Alastor out of his daze; Nodding, he grabbed one of the revolvers he got from Angel and slipped it in his waist pocket hidden underneath his shirt.

Angel came to the hotel in time, driving his personal car, an old school Dodge Sedan. He dressed in a sober black suit with a pink buttoned shirt and tie. His old style pants with suspenders hugged his tiny waist. He never knew if he had to hate or like his chest. The furr making a noticeable lump without his undershirt.

It didn't seem smart to wrap himself thigh for dancing. Cutting the fur wasn't a choice, it gave him a really unsettling feel. 

' Welp, let's hope it is not a problem...". 

Moly freaked and gesticulated the whole afternoon when she knew her brother had a date with Alastor. She helped him to pick the suit and assured him he looked 100% handsome. What was some fluff here in hell? Nothing, Alastor would be fine with it. 

" Hello Ladies! " Angel entered the Hotel. " I'm here to take certain deer to celebrate he is a free demon now! " 

" Angel!" Charlie greeted " You look really good! Are you two gonna hang out?"

" Well, thank you princess. Yes, but no worries, i will keep an eye on him"

Vaggie nodded in acceptance. "Please try to stay out of trouble." She said with a sigh. 

Meanwhile, Alastor smiles and hugs his mom. "Thanks, Ma. This means alot ta me." He murmurs with his voice trembling. Abigail smiles as she hugs her son back. 

"You're welcome, dear. Now go on and have some fun. You're date has just arrived." She prompted before gently shooing him out of the room and downstairs. 

Alastor complied with a smile, though it gradually faded as he got more and more nervous as he walked down the stairs. 

'Easy, Al; This is just your first date, no biggie.' He reminded himself shakily before taking in some deep breaths to calm himself down. 

Once he composed himself, he walked down the last two steps and into the main room where the girls and Angel were. He couldn't help but stare at Angel with a bright blush forming on his cheeks, his ears twitching slightly. 

'Damn, he looks so fucking hot!' He thought before shaking his head slightly and clearing his throat to gain their attention. 

"I'm ready to go, Angel dear!" He chirped cheerfully with one hand on his thin hips in a sassy way.

' Well , fuck' Angel felt like a spear went though his chest. How he could be so damn handsome? Alastor will always throw him out of his confidence with his ridiculous charm?.

" Looking good Al. " he tried to sound casual, but his eyes were stuck in Alastor.

Charlie was really starting to see these two were more than just friendly hanging out, but she bit her tongue.

" Come on Al, the night is young " Angel hurried and led the door open. " We will be back late, luckily in one piece ladies"

Alastor chuckles softly at Angel's reaction, finding it amusing. "You are looking good too, dear. Please, lead the way." He replied with a hint of amusement as he walked forward gracefully and looped his arm around one of Angel's top arms. 

"See you in the Morning, darlings!" He chirped with a wave towards the girls before pulling Angel out of the hotel, letting the door close behind them. 

"So, handsome, where are we going?" He asks with a raised eyebrow up at Angel, his hand resting on Angel's upper bicep.

Angel went a bit stiff, but couldn't deny it was really nice " There are several places where you can dance until sunshine. But i know one new place they opened for the old souls, they do buy some things from me to double their fun ". Angel opened the cars door for Alastor '' Come, we are gonna be there in 10 minutes tops"

Alastor nodded as he slipped inside of the car, smiling to himself. "Such a gentleman~." He chuckled with a slight teasing tone towards Angel, buckling himself up as he waited with his hands in his lap much like his mother does. Apparently her personality was not the only thing Alastor inherited from her; He also got her grace and some of her mannerisms.

Angel actually enjoyed the dynamic they were having. It felt oddly nice. If there was actually a right way for dating , screw that.

" What i can say. I'm a simple guy: I like my pasta al dente, my guns loaded , and my date happy " He ignited the car and drove to the place.

Alastor blushes brightly at that, feeling his heart speeding up in happiness as he smiles. "Well, you have already accomplished the third. Let's see how happy you can make me tonight, darling~." He flirted a bit with a wink towards Angel and a surprisingly gentle and genuine smile. It was nothing like his usual wide smile, it actually fitted his features.

Angel smiled ' There is, two can play that game'. 

He tried to not feel like he was digging his own grave. Alastor was gonna be his second death, except he was more than happy with that.

The club was shiny new in fact. Modestly big, with posters that promoted their special themes. Jazz and swim, small dancing and singing contests, and even burlesque nights. 

Angel walked Alastor inside and they sat on a table. " I must admit is my first time here as a customer"

Alastor was looking around with curiosity and awe, this one being one of the best clubs he has gone to and he can say that he is impressed at their system and design to be pleasing to both customers and staff.

"So you have been here before?" He hummed softly as he sat across from Angel, crossing his ankles. "Then what would you suggest, darling?" He asks with a playful smile tugging at his lips, his cheek resting against his palm as he loomed at Angel with a raised eyebrow.

"Let’s have a drink, they told me tonight there is a band and the dancefloor is gonna be on fire". 

Angel asked for something to drink, and it seemed the waiter had been told to not charge them. It didn’t matter how hated an overlord could be, everyone wanted to be nice to them. " What are you gonna have Al? "

Alastor hums softly as he looked at the drinks they had on the menu in thought. "The tropical margarita looks promising...I would like to have that, please." He ordered the waiter before folding up and placing his menu back down on the table. 

He takes his time surveying the club, being interested mostly in the dance floor and the stage where the band would be setting up. 

"I wonder what band will be playing...I can think of a couple good ones that can get a gig in a place like this." He hummed with his eyes sweeping over to Angel Dust, now taking his time to fully admire how he was dressed.

" I don't know a lot about music in Hell. But it seemed fitting for you. I know you don't fancy modern music exactly. " Angel let Alastor look at him, it was only fair. After all, it was hard to not stare at someone like the deer.

There was a bit of humming in the air. Angel never was one to care about staring or whispering around him. You get used to it. But there was fear, there was lust, even hate... This was a bit different. 

Maybe Valentino already let the rumor of Alastors change of ' owner'. After all, Angel would not be crazy enough to let a cash cow ran free. To all Hell, Alastor only changed of master. 

' Well, it's gonna be embarrassing for some time ' he concluded.

Alastor smiles a bit before chuckling softly. "That is true. I just can't seem to understand why people are so infatuated with modern music." He replied with a huff, though did shrug. "Perhaps it is because I grew up in what would be called the "old days" and prefer jazz and swim over the hubbub that is modern music." He replied steadily, not minding the lust and hateful murmurings going on around them as he was quite used to it, he needed to get used to it when he still belonged to Valentino as his favorite sex worker. There was a lot of lust and hate going on there.

" I can't say I do enjoy all of them myself. Some of it is fine though" 

Their drinks came, and Angel took a sip temptatly. It was good. 

" So, does it feel good? You can say no whenever you want now. You and your ma' can relax for a bit. Have any idea what you want to do now? " Angel just made some conversation hoping not upsetting Alastor about his future. " You can Always run some more errands for me. You did it remarkably last time "

Alastor picks up his drink and takes a tentative sip of it, actually surprised that it was as good as it was. He hummed softly in thought as he swished his drink around idly. 

"Actually, I don't know what I am going to do...It has been so long that I don't know much else to do." He replied with a shrug, though smiles a bit. "But I wouldn't mind running those errands for ya, Angie. At least until I can figure out what I want to do with myself now."

" No pressure " he assured him. " If I mistreat you, Abigail will use that rifle gun for the first time with me. But don’t say I said that. I have a mean scary mafioso reputation to keep" he concluded.

Alastor snorted before covering his mouth to stifle his laughs, letting out giggle as his ears twitched in amusement. "Sure, whatever you say tough guy~." He teased as he leaned forward a bit more with a slight smirk on his face.

The lights of the club became softer and the crowd cheered the appearance of the band . The music started to set up the mood for dancing. Angel ended his drink and offered one of his hands to Alastor, determined to dance. 

There were several songs he identified, but he was not paying that much attention . Not as much as Alastor's genuine smile. Every time they got to hold each other Angel truly felt in heaven. He needed to see that smile more in him.

When their heads spinned too much and their bodies asked for rest, they left the place. But Angel Dust didn't wanted to stop their fun there. They got into the car, and he got a really good idea. Or a really bad one. Depending of how you looked at it.

" Hey Alastor" He said to the deer with a mischievous smile, practically purring his name" You know what will make this perfect? ~ "

Alastor was left breathless when they left the club, being high on euphoria from dancing and drinking to his heart's content with Angel. It felt like he truly was in heaven while he was with Angel; Like he was safe and secure without having to worry about the world that was outside of Angel's arms. 

He shuddered when Angel practically purred his name, his cheeks flushing as he looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk back.

"Oh, I don't know. What would make this perfect, dear~?" He purred back, feeling giddiness and anticipation Spark in him. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the mischievous smirk and damn, he want to kiss him senseless right then and there, but he held himself back for now as he was scared that he might scare off Angel.

" I can take you to a really nice place. There you can help me to blow some steam. I bet you know what I mean ..." He leaned a bit against him " ...I found Vox’s factory. " He concluded.

That...wasn't what he was expecting but it was still a good treat as he grinned wider in excitement. 

"Let me guess, you are taking me along to trash the place, hm?" He asks while leaning a bit against Angel, positively smirking up at him with an amused tone and a face that practically said he knew what he meant but he wanted to tease it out of him first.

" You know it baby". He said without moving. Angel smiled wide, he fooled Alastor on his flirty game for once. An eye for an eye.

" The place has some guards, some workers, and lots of vox chips and other gadgets. " He put his eyes on the road. " And I feel like some good old payback is needed. Just you and me , we can burn it into ashes , and he will know to not mess with me anymore. What do you say?" He asked hopefully .

Alastor practically lit up as his grin turned positively feral. "I say what are we waiting for? Let's burn that place to the ground!" He finished with an almost insane sounding cackle, feeling excitement spark in him for the bloodbath that is going to happen soon as it has been too long since the last time he destroyed a place of this magnitude.

" That's what i wanted to hear! " Angel speeded up cheerfully.

  
  


(Remember comics dont follow the fanfic 'cannon' )


	11. My life was in the boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date comes to an explosive end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making the right numbers, this fic is shorter than I anticipated.... The updates will be probably twice a week.

  
They stopped at a safe distance. Angel left his jacket in the car and finished undoing his tie. "What? It's expensive" he explained, " Get yourself something from the trunk ".  
There were a good bunch of guns, grenades, and more bullets than you could ask for. " Not this one, this is my baby," Angel said, reaching for a baseball bat full of nails.

Alastor rolled his eyes with a chuckle of amusement at Angel's antics, though his face brightened like Christmas and his birthday had come early. Grinning widely, he grabbed two more revolvers, grenades, 3 knives, and a butt load of bullet clips that he clipped around his waist and his torso. "Let's get this party started!" He cheered with an absolutely feral grin on his face as he loaded up two of the revolvers and twirled them in his hands in anticipation.

  
The place was square as it could be. There were some guards at the big door that was the entrance and garage open at the same time. The rest seemed closed tight.   
Angel adjusted himself, only two of his six hands empty. 

" We better don’t let anyone run away before we are done. Can you get in charge of the guys at the door? I will open you from the inside "  
Alastor nodded towards him as he smiled brightly and fatally. "Leave them to me, darling. Though, I can't promise their carcasses will be in one piece when I am done with them~." He purred darkly as his red eyes glowed eerily in the darkness, making him look more feral and insane as his eyes trained on the guards outside the doors.

" Good, I will just use the roof, " he said. " Is only two floors" Angel would lie if he said destruction did not made his body tingle as much as lust.

Alastor nodded before doing something unexpected: He grabbed Angel by the hem of his shirt and pulled him down, gently kissing him on the cheek. "See you inside, darling~." He purred next to his ear before letting him go and walking towards the entrance with a feral grin on his face. "Well hello, boys~. Quite the gathering we got out here. Mind if I join~?" He asked with an enormous smile, laughing as he darted out of the way of bullets, returning fire in quick succession and also brutally; easily drowning four guards before he got close enough to kick and punch the guards with a cackle.

Angel felt breathless for a moment. That did really happened. 

' I guess I have to give him one too later ' He cleaned his head and went for his target. The funny thing about spiders is they can jump. He landed on the roof and broke through the only entrance there, " Kiss the floor assholes! " He yelled before shooting his way to the first floor. He injured several demons and killed a good bunch more. He quickly found a door that led outside and kicked it open. " Hello, handsome! Care to join me? " He raised his voice to Alastor.

What he saw was Alastor viciously ripping out someone's throat with his clawed hands, a maniac grin on his face. The surrounding carnage was positively brutal as all the bodies were either littered in bullets or were torn apart. "Oh, I would be glad to sexy~." He purred darkly as he picked up his dropped gun before sauntering over to Angel with his insane grin still on his face. "Let's show these fuckers what real fear is~." He chuckles darkly as he loaded more bullets into his revolvers, feeling giddy and high on adrenaline and euphoria.

Angel hummed pleased, this was as good as Alastor dancing and singing. What a good thing Alastor didn't seem to mind one bit.   
His train of thought got interrupted by a demon enough brave and stupid to grab him by his clothes to throw him against a wall. Some buttons flew away, one arm was ripped away. " YOU OWE ME A SHIRT FUCKER! ".Angels’ eyes went full black, and in a second the demon got Angel's bat buried in his head. Another set of arms got busy shooting to some other demons that seemed trying to attack with anything they could find.

Alastor growls as he comes up to Angel's side, shooting at and ripping apart any demon that came too close to them. Hell, he even ripped off the brave demon that tore Angel's shirt off's arm and beat them with it before finally ending it by ripping their head off of their shoulders. As for the demons, they didn't get well...Let's just say that they met a very bloody and brutal death by the hands of the shadows that Alastor controls; the shadows being their shield to bullets and also attacking and killing any demons they couldn't get to.

When it seemed nothing else was alive besides them, Angel located what could be described as the cherry on top; huge plastic containers of mechanic oil. With a good explosion, it will burn. He opened the caps and walked to the exit, leaving them to pour the liquid in all the floor. He took a grenade and extended it to Alastor. " Wanna make the honors?"

Alastor laughs as he takes the grenade from Angel with a theatrical bow. "It would be a great pleasure to do so, darling~." He purred before releasing the pin on the grenade and chucking it into the building. He cackles as he grabbed Angel's arm and dragged him back to the car where they would have the perfect show to the explosion. Suffice to say, there was a spectacular boom as the building erupted into a fiery inferno; Alastor cackling madly all the while. "You were right, darling; This made tonight all the better!" He cackled as he pocketed the revolvers and wrapped his arms around Angel, just enjoying the sight of Vox's factory up in flames as he relaxed against Angel's taller frame.

Angel had the most fullest smile he got in a long time. " Burn baby, burn" He stiffened a bit. He wanted to hug Alastor but realized most of his furry chest was exposed. " Wait, you are going to regret that" He ran his fingers by his chest. The dense fur seemed just soft and docile. He didn't needed to sting Alastor like a cactus. " Okay, now come," he said and placed two arms at Alastor’s sides, getting comfy.

Alastor chuckles softly in amusement at Angel's antics before full-on hugging him, letting his head and face rest against Angel's fluffy and furry chest. "So soft~." He purred happily as he practically melted against Angel, cuddling into him while his ears were drooping in contentment with his tail wagging like crazy out of happiness, which was now able to be seen.

" They had told me," he laughed. " It can also sting like no tomorrow when I’m fighting. It's a bit weird, that’s why I use to bind it ". 

But if it made Alastor so happy, it couldn’t be that bad.  
Alastor hums softly as he practically melded himself against Angel's taller frame. If they had been laying down, he would have been curled on top of Angel and cuddling him while purring away like a kitten. But now the deer demon was practically jelly against Angel, being dazed and uncaring of anything else as he just cuddles the taller spider and his fluff.

" Al ... " Angel caressed the deer’s cheek " It feels so right, everything feels so right "Angel’s heart raised like crazy. In that position, he only could kiss Alastor’s forehead. But he also put one hand on the demon's chin, rubbing circles in the corner of his mouth, " Why do you do this to me? "

Alastor hums softly in happiness as his ears and tail twitched in his happiness, eventually tilting his head up so he could look at Angel properly, unintentionally giving him the perfect angle to kiss him, and smiles genuinely up at him. "I could as the same to you, dear...You...You make me feel so safe and loved; something that has never happened before with guys for me...I...I really want to be with you, Angie...You make me feel so complete; like everything will be alright if you are here with me." He murmurs softly and hesitatingly, a little bit scared and uncertain of how to word his feelings without sounding desperate or potentially angering Angel. He felt warm tears stinging in his eyes as he looked up at Angel, his lips stained red from the rouge and now blood.

" Don’t cry, please. I’m here" Angel closed the distance between them. He tasted the metal in their mouth, but it didn’t stopped him. All his hands were all over Alastor, feeling the need to never let him go. His kiss was sweet and full of hope. If there was a place called heaven, it was there, near Alastor. It was crazy, they were both crazy probably. But he didn't cared, as well as he had him.

Alastor gasps softly in surprise, his eyes widening before he shudders and closes his eyes; happily kissing him back with his own full of love, relief, and hope. He clung onto Angel tightly with his hand, not wanting to let him go as he continued kissing him happily with the tears of happiness slowly falling down his cheeks.

At some point, Angel needed to breathe. He let go a long pleased sigh " I think ... It's going to be hard overtop this date" He ran his fingers over the red hair of his deer " We should go away from here before someone comes ". He would kiss Alastor until he didn't felt his face, but any reinforces from Vox could come soon.

  
Alastor chuckles softly as he leaned his head against Angel's hand with a happy purr and a dazed hum. "Let's go then.." He prompted with a smile, having to blink and shake himself to snap out of his daze before very reluctantly letting go of Angel. He then hastily gets into the car, wanting to leave as soon as possible so they could get back to the hotel and possibly have a make-out session.

They drove to the hotel. Angel entered, trying to not wake the others. He didn't really wanted to leave Alastor’s side. Once in front of his room, he let go Al’s hand he didn’t even realized he held so thigh. " Can at least kiss you good night? Not like I will sleep a lot, really"

Alastor huffs softly before chuckling and smiling. "Darling, you will be lucky to leave your room at all tonight." He replied with amusement before he leaned up and kissed Angel full on the lips, it began loving and sweet but also wanting as he stroked Angel's biceps.

Angel let Alastor lead for a moment. Feeling adventurous, he pushed him against the wall. Two hands were in Alastor’s faces, and the other pair trapped him against the wall. 

" Don’t tease me," he said, not sure if it was a warning or a plea.

Alastor shudders slightly as he was pinned, looking up at him with a bright blush and pleading eyes. "I'm not...I want you, Angel... I want to stay with you...Please.." He murmurs softly as his body relaxed against the wall. Normally he would be freaking out about being pinned, but he trusted Angel to not hurt him so he relaxed.

" Al, I don’t think I can... you know. Not yet. But I don’t want to let you go. What if I let you use me as a pillow again? That would be enough? ," He asked, leaving small kisses on all his face.

He didn't wanted to hurry in anything else. They had all their afterlives for that.  
Alastor purrs softly at the kisses to his face, closing his eyes as he nodded and gently kissed Angel's cheek. 

"That will be enough for now." He agreed softly, gently wiggling his arms out of Angel's grip and wrapped them around Angel, hugging him close as he buried his face into Angel's shoulder.

He let himself enter the room and close the door. " Make yourself comfy 'Bello' " He said, throwing the destroyed shirt and kicking off his shoes. He left his six arms stretch, making the joints pop

" Here," he said, patting next to him on the bed after removing the covers.

Alastor blushes slightly at the nickname before taking off his boots and shirt, setting them aside then taking the scrunchy out of his hair to allow his hair to fall down through the braids stayed where they were. He didn't need to be told twice as he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Angel, cuddling him while laying his head against Angel's fluffy chest.

" There, comfy? " Angel rubbed Alastors back lovingly. " Thank you for being so patient. I swear I never felt so lucky " He felt their shared warm relax him and rested his chin on top of the deer's head. Humming lazily a song until they fell asleep, " Heaven, I’m in heaven, and my heart beats so hard..."

Alastor purrs softly as his eyes closed tiredly from the warmth, liking the feeling of his back being rubbed as it lulled him into sleep. He hasn't felt so safe around a guy before, and it made him eternally grateful that he found Angel and tried to get to know him instead of keeping his distance like he normally does.


	12. You are the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has something to ask to Alastor's mom.

Angel vowed to himself to do anything in his power to keep the deer happy. As his protector, and his lover. In his past sex or drugs always were an intant relif that quickly made him feel empty and alone. But he knew it was never going to be like that with Alastor. 

The time passed , He simply let the others figure out they were actually a thing by themselves. It wasn't a secret, he just really didn't cared for explanations.

The only one with advantage was probably Niffty, he swore she was again writing fanfictions and just changing the names to not be scolded by her boss. 

Charlie had several talks with him and made her feel she lost a battle but won another. Angel had no intentions to redeem , his place was where his heart was. But he did tell Charlie she changed his life and he would support her until Hell froze.

" Good afternoon Ladies , Alastor ~" Angel said entering to the Hotel , and lowering his hat against his chest" I'm here to steal some of Miss Abigail time "

To be honest, Alastor was having the happiest time of his after life! He just felt so light, like he was walking on clouds, every time he was with Angel and that things were actually going alright for once. Even though they didn't really had sex yet, he was content to wait until Angel was okay with it and just took pleasure in making the other demon his big teddy bear to cuddle shirtless. He knew that there was an even less likely chance of redeeming himself, but that was fine with him; as long as he had Angel, his mom and gal pals then he would be happy anywhere. 

Vaggie was actually surprised that they became a couple, but she respected it and didn't give them shit about it as long as they didn't do reckless stuff that would put Charlie or the hotel in a bad light. 

Alastor perked up when Angel said his name, smiling brightly with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Afternoon, darling~." He greeted back happily before looking at his mom curiously, wondering why Angel wanted to talk with her. 

Abigail raised an eyebrow at Angel before standing from where she was sitting and nodded. "I have some time to spare, so please lead the way." She replied calmly with a wave of her right hand to tell Angel to lead the way. She had a feeling what this was about, but kept silent.

" Thank you. Don't worry, I will take you back soon. " Angel drove them to A cafe and let Abigail order something at pleasure, trying to find the right words . '' You can see I need to tell you something "

Abigail nodded as she ordered some croissants and a coffee, folding her hands over the table. "Yes, I can. What is it you need to tell me, Angel?" She replied patiently, letting him find the right words for what he has to say.

" You know how much I .... love Alastor right? Like with every single hair of my body. I can't think of anyone else to be with. I wanted to tell you this cause I want to ask him to marry me " he paused " You are the person he most cares about , I can't do this if you don't agree"

Abigail listened to him patiently before humming in thought with her eyes closed, picking up her drink once it arrived and taking a sip of it. "You have already proven yourself to my son as well as I that you love him endlessly and would do anything for him. With that said..." She trailed off as she put her cup down and looked Angel in the eyes with a smile. "..I have no problem with you two marrying. All I ask is that you don't push each other into anything too quickly and don't make stupid decisions that you would regret later."

" I can assure you I had go painfully slow. When i told you im not the kind you stay with , i wasn't kidding. But I'm also a demon of word Abigail . Nothing can take me away from him. " He slided a small box on the table " Engagement rings are still a thing. " Angel pointed " I would even shake a deal with you, You can put a bullet between my eyes if i hurt him. But you will do it anyway , so..."

Abigail looked pleased as she nodded and opened the box, inspecting the ring with a small smile tugging at her lips. "He will love this, Angel. You made the right pick." She reassured before closing the box and slid it back to Angel. "And you are smart." She replied with a chuckle before picking up one of her croissants and nibbling on it. "I approve of your engagement to my son."

Angel smiled , he felt the knot in his stomach fade a bit " You are the best Abigail" . He let himself relax and let the women finish. He drove them back to the hotel knowing Abigail will not spoil the surprise. He had to set a date with Alastor for the next step.

Abigail chuckles softly to herself and gazed back at Angel once they returned to the hotel. "Don't make him wait too long, Angel." She said pointedly before entering the hotel, gaining the attention of Alastor.

The spider approached his boyfriend " Hey bello, how are you? " He said affectionately " Are you free tonight? "

Alastor smiles at Angel before wrapping one arm around his waist in a hug. "I'm doing well, darling. And yes, I am free tonight. Why? Is there something you have planned?" He asks curiously with a raised eyebrow.

" Well, I just managed to kick all my family from my home for one night. You would come to keep me company? Some dinner and your presence would be amazing" .

Angel never regretted to live with his siblings.His family and life were synonyms, but he wanted privacity for one time. He just told them to don't come back until the next day. He got teased , but that's what siblings are for.

Alastor blinks slightly in surprise before chuckling in amusement, gently kissing his cheek. "I would love to keep you company, dear~." He replied honestly with a bit of a teasing tone, now really curious as to why Angel kicked his siblings out and what he had planned for tonight.

" Perfect " he booped the tip of his nose and gave him a peek on the lips " I will have already . See you there at 8. I have to go now " Angel turned around to go but paused to look over his shoulder " Bring your appetite bello. I will spoil you. Ciao.”

Nailed it. Angel cheered for himself. Now to home and not die of anxiety.

Alastor blushes brightly, his nose twitching slightly at the boop. /Damn it! Why is he always so sexy?/ He groans internally as his cheeks burn a bright red. Though, he couldn't deny that he was getting giddy from excitement and anticipation for tonight.


	13. Who are you, and what you did to Alastor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal and the day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can notice how the wole chapters from now on are more like rough drafts! Im sorry but this proyect had consumed me!

The Ragno main house was probably the less pompous Overlord house. It looked like a mix between modern and mediterranean. There was not such a thing as bodyguards when the scary ones were the owners.

Angel found himself making enough pasta for at least 4 extra men. The pesto sauce waited to be poured on it. He hurried to shower and put on some black slacks and shirt without too much care for all the buttons. The day was good for eating in the spacious garden, excellent.

Alastor was stepping up to the doors of the house around 8pm, wearing a slightly dressier red shirt that was opened to show his tuft of fur on his chest as well as black slacks and his normal dress shoes. Letting out a shaky breath, he rang the doorbell and waited anxiously outside the door; he bounced on the balls of his feet nervously while his ears flicked from side to side.

Angel opened the door to see Alastor that looked good enough to eat. " Well, hello there. Better enter quickly before someone puts you back in the work of art you escaped from '' he joked .

The click of hooves and soft huffing of Nuggets sounded behind him. The pig had the costume of sniff visitors like a guardian dog.

Alastor blushes slightly before chuckling. "You know that I will only do that for you now, right dear~?" He purred with a smirk on his face, but did come in with an amused look on his face. Though, he stole a quick kiss on the lips as he slipped past Angel and into the house. He blinks slightly in surprise at Fat Nuggets, going still as he allowed the pig to sniff him.

The pig sniffed , then tilted his head to one side like waiting for something. Then decided to just walk away.

"I guess you passed the test." He said " But i warn you he is out of your culinary reach, baby. I would like you to keep all your fingers intact "

Alastor then pouted at Angel, but nodded reluctantly. "Oh, alright. But I was looking forward to having some bacon." He whines playfully with the pout on his face, though his eyes showed that he was just playing around. He huffs softly before turning to Angel. "So, where are we going first darling?" He asks curiously.

" Seriously, " he laughed " Have you ever thrown a body to a pig? Best garbage grinder" he took Alastor's hand and guided him outside. Some lights illuminated the dark garden and a simple table with chairs waited for them. The food was still warm. " It's a classic, but no less good for it" he served the plates.

Alastor rolled his eyes slightly in amusement before looking in awe at the simple but romantic set up, blushing brightly as he sat down and looked at what was being served with curiosity and excitement. "You really outdid yourself, dear." He replied with surprise, but also genuine awe and happiness.

Angel winked at him " You know I only do it for you dear " Angel said, using Alastors words against him. " I just wanted to be with you. No distractions '' He let Alastors plate to be consumed and poured him a drink . He hoped to not freak out and spill his heart scaring alastor away. He needed to create the right moment.

Alastor blushes brightly before chuckling. "Touché, darling." He replied with amusement, taking his time to eat the delectable food that was served to him. He let's out pleased groans and moans of happiness at the taste. "As always, your cooking is superb!" He groaned happily while licking some sauce away from the edge of his mouth.

" You really make a guy feel special, " he laughed . Angel ate between a light chat. When the entire meal was consumed, he decided to do what he had to " Al, bello. You know how happy I am? You are one in a million "

Alastor turned his attention towards Angel with a blink of surprise. "I know I am, darling. Do I really make you that happy?" He asks softly with a bright blush on his face, confused and a little self conscious about the sudden asking.

" You do. You are as crazy as I Am. As good as you are by my side , I'm the happiest damned soul in Hell. That's why I needed to tell you something." One of Angel's hands reached for Alastors hand. " I want to be yours. And you to be mine. What do you say?" His lower hands that stayed below the table raised the small box , revealing the ring. The silver piece decorated with small crimson jewels shined a bit .

Alastor's eyes widened in shock when he realized what was going on. He led out a choke as tears formed in his eyes. "Y-You sly motherfucker! Yes! Yes, I will!" He laughed with some hiccups, his free hand going over his mouth as he let out sobs of happiness; being really overwhelmed with emotions and that Angel actually proposed to him!

" Oh, thanks Satan! " Angel said and held Alastor's face trying to dry his tears. " I think I would have thrown myself from a bridge if you said no." Angel laughed. His chest filled with joy. He kissed Alastor's lips. "Thank you. Thank you" he repeated several times.

Alastor snorts slightly before hugging him closer, happily kissing him back before nuzzling him with a purr. "No, thank YOU darling. Thank ya for considering me worthy enough." He choked with a watery chuckle, clinging onto his new fiance tightly with a couple hiccups escaping him.

Alastor couldn't keep the grin off his face even if he tried as he walked some blocks to Rosie's emporium to meet up with all his girl pals for the first time in a long time. He had a bounce in his step as he hummed happily, knocking on the door of the emporium once he arrived there with a large stupid grin on his face.

" Oh, here he comes! " Mimzy said, setting the drinks on the table and running to the door . Rosie didn't move frantically as she or Miss Cherri Bomb, but her features lighted up. The small demoness opened the door and hugged the deer demon " Oh sweet Satan ! Look at you !! "

Cherri attacked him by his other side, picking at Alastor Cheeks " Alastor you dog!!! The hottest bachelor of Hell is taken! "

" Congratulations darling! " Rosie greeted him, waiting for her turn .

Alastor laughs as he hugged both Charry and Mimzy at the same time, positively glowing with happiness. "I'm not a dog, I'm a stag dear; there is a difference." He huffed with a slightly teasing tone at Cherry's remark. After a few more moments, he let's go of the two and walked over to Rosie, hugging her with a smile. "Thanks, Rosie dear!" He chirped cheerfully, feeling elated at seeing his girl pals again all in one place like they used to before they all got too busy to have their meetings as frequently.

" You got us so short of info! All Hell knew Angel Dust was your new boss , but you never told us it was more than work! " Mimzy pouted , sitting with the others.

" He was chasing him before that." Cherri said " Can you really blame that guy? He better treats you right! "

Rosie expressed her concern " Does he , Alastor? He doesn't abuse his authority right?"

Alastor chuckles softly as he pulled away and sits down at the table with the girls, smiling at Rosie reassuringly. "No, he doesn't abuse me dear; quite the opposite in fact. He takes good care of me." He replied reassuringly. He then picks up a glass and drinks the content, unintentionally showing his beautiful engagement ring on his right ring finger.

" What on the nine circles is that... " Cherri practically whispered.

The other two women went silent.

Mimzy dropped her snack on her plate. " Alastor ? ..."

"Hmm?" Alastor hums while looking at the two silent women with a raised eyebrow, slowly putting his glass down. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asks in confusion and a bit uncomfortable.

  
  


" Okay , I love you but i'm gonna kick your ass. What the fuck is on your hand?! " Cherri pointed at the hand in question.

" That's an engagement ring " Rosie concluded firmly

" I know what it is. What you have to say in your defence ?! " Chrerri lost her patience.

Mimzy covered her mouth muffling excited noises .

Alastor had the decency to look sheepish and embarrassed as his ears drooped to either side of his head and a bright blush burned on his cheeks. "Angel proposed to me only last night, so there really isn't a way I could have told you before now.." He replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck, a bit confused why Cherry seemed angry.

  
  


" Of course he did ! " Cherri groaned. "You vanish some time , you make friends with Princess goodie two shoes and NOW-! Who are you, and what you did with Alastor ?" Cherri tried to explain without much success.

" It's a lot to take in one sit dear " Rosie tried to help.

Mimzie tried to contain her excitement and empathize with the others " You really know what are you doing, right? The Alastor I know cannot be fooled by a pretty face"

"Because he isn't just a pretty face, Mim. He genuinely cares about me and has proven to me that he is real and wants me for me." Alastor explains firmly before smiling softly as he gazed down at his hand. "He saved my ma...He saved me from Valentino; He cared for me through Val's abuse and he makes me happy. At this point, I don't even want to go to heaven because...I am already there when I am with him." He replied softly with his cheeks burning the same red as his hair. "I'm sorry I dumped this all on ya unexpectedly, girls, but..I really do love him; I can't imagine my life without him."

  
  


The three women felt silent. They didn't even blink.

" I think you are gonna give me a cavity, " Cherri said and was elbowed by Mimzy.

" They are in love, you dumbass!"

"Ladies! " Rosie stopped them. " We should congratulate Alastor, not humiliate him."

They calmed a bit, the long chat focused on hypothetical plans for weddings , and a million of questions about Angel. Hours passed and Cherri had to leave the place but made Alastor swear to call more often.

Alastor relaxed in relief, happily chatting about wedding plans with the girls and also answering all of their questions about Angel. He was relieved that they weren't angry or upset as they were like sisters to him and it would pain him greatly if they disagreed with Angel and hate him because he wasn't talking to them enough. 

He was pretty tired by the end of the meeting, but felt satisfied as he laughed and swore that he would call every one of them more often. Finishing his drink, he waved goodbye to Rosie and Mimzy before starting to head back to the hotel, humming happily to himself; And was unaware of the danger stalking him.

Cherri Bomb had the bad luck to get pickpocketed in the street. She chased the idiot practically back to Rosie's place and made him beg to let him go when she finally got him. When she walked again to her home, she felt her hair raising in the only way high static could do. Her phone buzzed uncontrollably in her hand.

**What was that?**

She looked around and one street corner looked like hitted by lightning.Something really shiny in the ground called her attention: Alastors ring. The goddam ring she ogled the whole day with the others was there. 

To make things more sketchy, the ring and a gun were in a scorched area eith droplets of blood on it and surrounding it. Heck, even the place that it was found in looked like there had been a struggle, so some one had obviously attacked Alastor and most likely had taken him as there was no way in the nine circles that Alastor would leave his engagement ring out in the open like this.

This was sketchy as fuck, and she needed to reach someone **NOW**.


	14. I want to help too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to find Alastor.

In the next minutes Cherri yelled in a phone call at Sir Pentious to make him land and take her to the Hazbin Hotel. The second yell came when she kicked the door open claiming Alastor was in danger and needed help. The princess, her girlfriend, Angel Dust himself with several other demons, looked at her in confusion.

Then she raised the ring in the air to prove her point. " I know ONE MEAN FUCKER THAT USES ELECTROSHOCKS"

Vaggie and Abigail stiffened before Abigail rose to her feet with a thunderous look on her face. 

"I'm going to get my hunting rifle. I suggest you all get your weapons yourselves, because we are going to war." She says lowly in a border line growl with her eyes now yellow and red in her fury. 

She didn't say anything more as she went upstairs to grab her rifle, Vaggie looking to both Charlie and Angel with somber worry. There was only one demon she knew that had the drive to kidnap Alastor, and she was honestly worried about the deer demon.

Angel felt himself shaking, he buried his fingers in his knees. "That fucker... I should know he could not drop it. I'm gonna kill him" His eyes became pitch black as he felt pure rage " IM GONNA EAT HIS HEART !". His spider web stirred, feeling the tingle of every contract moving. " Give it to me " he ordered Cherri and raised his hand.

" I'm her friend! I want to help him! " She protested , but gave him the ring.

" Then you better move fast." Angel warned her.

" Thatssss Not actually a problem" The snake demon finally appeared. " I feel you could use some help Angel Dussst. " He said cockily.

All of them entered in Sir Pentious' ship. It was incredibly fast and silent when he wanted it to be. " And what's better than seeing your enemy in debt with you? " He concluded.

Angel only looked to the horizon. Vox was gonna receive a spider army in his door by any moment. No one messed with a Ragno.

Abigail was sitting besides Angel, looking at her future-son-in-law with an unreadable look before she placed a hand on his knee. "We'll get Alastor back; And we are going to make him BURN." She hissed softly in a firm tone that promised a world of pain to Vox once she got her hands on him if so much as a paper cut or 1st degree burn was on her baby.

" Even if it is the last thing I do . We will, Abigail" Angel said. He felt a deep connection with the woman in that moment. Protecting the ones you cared for was everything.

Abigail nodded towards Angel with a grim and serious expression on her face. She gently tightened her grip on Angel's knee slightly in a soothing/encouraging way before rising to her feet and slinging the rifle over her shoulder to prepare to get to the ground and raid the manor to save her son.

-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Alastor was hanging by chains that wrapped around his wrists, his shirt in tatters and had burns and long cuts along his torso, legs and a long cut on his cheek. His eyes were unfocused as he was burning with pain, feeling like he had gone through a grinder before being struck by lightning in multiple places. He was too tired to even try to call his shadows.

Said TV demon was standing in front of Alastor with a smirk on his face. "Not so high and mighty now are you? You think you could get away from ruining my business? Oh no, you won't. And you know what I will do after I am done punishing you?" He asks with a sadistic tone before his grin widened. "I will hunt down that pain in the ass boyfriend of yours and torture him as well. I will make him scream as I break his mind~!" He finished before cackling, which only got louder as Alastor started thrashing against his chains. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he joins you in the void soon enough~." He replied with a sick smile.

-.-.-.-

" Our stop is here, Voxs territory ! A shame no one owns the air! " The snake crackled.

" I go first! " Cherrie said. " If his goons don't know where to defend, that will leave him alone. And unpredictable is my second name!"

" You could use some help with that" Husk raised his voice for the first time. The cat looked serious instead of his usual tired frow. Angel merely nodded at him when he opened one window and pointed at his back.

" You better go with him my lady" Pentios said, getting what Husk meant. The eggbois handed her a backpack.

Cherri looked at it , it was full of new bombs. She blew a kiss to the snake and holded herself to Husk as best as she could. They simply flew away and the explosions started.

.-.-...-

Meanwhile, Vox jumped slightly as the explosions and alarms sounded. Someone was messing with his communication devices. How was it possible if his cable system and satellite dishes were protected?! 

"What is going on?!" He exclaimed in confusion and shock, only to glare at Alastor as the deer demon chuckles. "What's so funny?" He hissed dangerously, only to gulp as Alastor lifted his head up, with a maniac grin on his face. "That was one of my sisters. If she is here, then I have no doubt that the rest of my family and Angel are here as well." He replied before chuckling darkly. "In short....You should have ran while you had the chance~." He replied darkly with an insane edge.

-.-.-.-..--.

" I'm afraid... " Pentious said, " I can't do a lot more. I burned too much fuel going so fast. I need to have enough steam to get you out of here” .

Charlie looked at the rest. She hated wars with her whole being. But if she learned something about trying to do good things, it was that sitting without doing nothing was no different from direct harm. " Where is your generator? " She asked.

"Oh? Behind that door your Highness" Pentious said, a bit confused. 

" Vaggie, be careful, please." Charlie said, joining her forehead with her girlfriend. Her eyes became red and her horns grew. " I can give you steam ". She said and entered the generator room.

Vaggie nodded and hugged Charlie close. "You be careful too." She whispered softly before pulling away and getting ready. She knew what Charlie was going to do, so she prepared to raid Vox's main house.

In the street below them, hundreds of demons (mostly spiders) marched like an army. The web sent them a simple message: Raid Vox territory however they could.

Pentious looked at the control panel when his ship vibrated, " For all the sins! This is what I call energy! " He pulled a lever, and they speeded near the ground to drop the others in Vox’s main house and destroyed some satellite antennas in the process. 

Once they had landed, Abigail and Vaggie jumped out of the ship to join the fray, Vaggie slicing through enemy demons that got in her path while Abigail did the same but filled her opponents with bullets and viciously tearing them apart if they got too close for her to shoot at properly. Her own shadow was helping as well by covering her from bullets and killing any demons she and Vaggie missed. But some shadows seemed to slitter their way inside the building, looking for someone in particular. 

-.-.-.-

Vox stared at Alastor with shock and even a bit of fear before he yelped as a shadow flew up and pinned Vox to the wall. "Now, you are MINE." He snarled as he could break free from his chains, shaking them off once he landed on the ground. Radio static started filling the room as he prowled towards Vox predatorily.

.-.-.-.-.

Angel had to trust the two women to defend themselves. He jumped with all the potency of his spider legs over the tremendous fight. He tried to concentrate, looking for the smallest hint of demonic power from Alastor or Vox. 

" GOT YOU! " He threw the door down and pointed his guns. He wasn't expecting to see Vox rolling on the ground with Alastor, trying to shock him again. He shot several times at the Tv. His metallic parts resonating and his screen leaking fluid, completely shattered.

Alastor was relieved that Angel came, but still had his focus on Vox as he wrestled with the screaming and snarling TV demon. "Your reign is OVER, Vox!" He yelled, his voice distorting in what seemed like static before he plunged his claws into Vox's chest and ripping out his heart. Vox bucked with a gurgle, fluid leaking from him as he slowly bled out underneath Alastor.

Panting heavily, Alastor shakily stood up and smiled at Angel. "Ah knew ya were gonna come.." He chuckled weakly with a bit of a groggy tone. He stumbled forward and leaned against Angel tiredly, now Angel could see the burns and deep cuts that littered Alastor's frame and that most of the blood on the deer demon was mostly his.

"Alastor..." His voice trembled, he felt like he could cry for the first time in decades. " All this is my fault" He didn't mind the blood staining him, or the still beating heart in Als claws. " I should have known. Amore mio please forgive me" he shook, scared to lay any hand in his beloved.

Alastor huffed softly as he weakly wrapped his arms around Angel, hugging him with an arm while nuzzling into him like he usually did when they cuddled. "There is nothing to apologize for, dear...I knew that this would be a risk...That this would happen at some point...But I don't EVER regret knowing you or saying yes." He replied weakly but also firmly as he looked up at Angel with firm but also loving and tired eyes.

Angel kissed his forehead softly, " Al, I can't let this happen again.You know what happens if you eat an overlords heart, right?" He looked at his eyes with a determinate expression " I could do it, but the one that suffered was you.It’s your choice." Outside, the noises faded slowly. His family was relaxing.

Alastor purred happily at the kiss, nodding when he said; "I want to eat it...I don't want to be like this again or have you suffer because I was too weak to help you." He replied determinedly as he used Angel to keep him stable, feeling like he would fall flat on his face if Angel wasn't there.

" You have never been. Do it, and make sure he never comes back from the void" He held his shoulders. Angel practically vibrated. The others were close, Alastor was safe and that was the important thing.

Alastor nodded before shifting so his arm was free, bringing the heart up and biting into it like an apple. He hums softly at the surprisingly good taste, continuing to eat it even as it finished it's last beats. He signed and licked his lips clean was he was done, shuddering when he felt the burst of power within him. Taking out a revolver with holy bullets, he shot Vox's barely alive form two times, effectively ending his after life and sending him to the void.

Angel had to release him for a second because his body burned. The static filled the air and he could listen like hundreds of bips and metallic hums resonated. A radio changing station nonstop filled his ears.Vox body was less than an empty shell vanishing like ashh in the wind. The demonic energy that came from Alastor increased like crazy. 

" Al , are you fine?!"

The demonic energy flickered as Alastor blinked before he nodded and leaned against Angel again, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. "Ah just wanna go home..." He murmured softly as he nuzzled into Angel's fur, thoroughly exhausted now, not wanting to move.

-.-.-.

Sir Pentious ship landed, Charlie ran to meet the others, and Husk and Cherri finally descended and followed her.

Meanwhile, Abigail was panting as she surveyed their surroundings for any more surviving demons while Vaggie let out a sigh of relief and moved to stand beside Charlie.

Charlie hugged her girlfriend, even covered in charcoal from the generator, she had happy tears. " We have to reach Angel and Alastor! "

" No need" Husk pointed a claw to the destroyed house.

Angel came out, trying to carry Alastor without touching too many wounds. He was so relieved his deer was still with him, that he did not care the looks of the others.

" Alastor! " Cherri ran to them " Is he fine?"

" Not fine, but at least he is still with us." Angel informed.

A steam whistle sounded, Pentious offered to take them back to the hotel.

  


( GO AND CHECK OLDER CHAPTERS FOR SOME INTERESTING COMIC AND FAN ART UPDATES! )


	15. Send me a kiss by wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day starts with a funny 'note'.

  
  


**15**

Abigail hurried over and checked over her son, gaining a slight smile from him. "Ah'm alright Ma; Cher...Don't worry too much about me." He soothed them weakly, though Abigail simply sighed and helped Angel carry Alastor back to Pentious' flying machine. Once they were inside, she had him gently laid down. "Spirits boy, ya always get yourself in quite a pickle don't ya?" She huffed softly with a bemused look, getting a snort from a barely awake Alastor. "Not mah fault people get jealous." He quipped back.

" You had to see us Alastor. " Cherri said , trying to lower her excitement . " Me and the old cat kicked mayor ass! Right? " Cherri did a high hive gesture to Husk , but he waved his paw trying to ignore her " You have HEART BEANS ! " She exclaimed.

" Crap " Husk threw his ears back .

Angel could only chuckle at them. He caressed Alastors head.

Charlie was too overwhelmed by everything, her eyes kept watering. Even the eggbois offered her a tissue.

" This has been quite an experience, " Pentious said from his place. " Nice to display what my genius is capable of " Cherri simply hugged him from behind.

The ship slowly landed in front of the hotel.Pentious bragged a bit more in front of Angel before flying away to drive Cherri home.

The explosive girl asked to be up to date about Alastors health.

The spider led it pass, he had better things to worry about.

Vaggie simply hugs her overwhelmed girlfriend close, rubbing her back soothingly and patiently before they arrived back to the hotel. She gently led Charlie inside while Abigail helped carry Alastor inside and up to his room, taking out a first Aid kit and working on disinfecting, cleaning and wrapping the wounds that are already starting to heal thanks to Alastor's new boost in power.

At some point , Alastor just fell asleep. They took him to his room to rest. Everyone actually needed a shower and a major rest. Angel's head felt numb with so many thoughts . He felt guilty for exposing Alastor and everyone else, but at the same time so thankful for their support. He let himself fall face down in the bed. His mind tried to reach for Alastors presence. Strong but calm, there inside the hotel. ' Just rest Angel tomorrow first hour you will see him' he told himself.

Alastor's presence was there, stronger than it was before and a little more chaotic but still the same calm and soothing one. It felt different because of Alastor gaining some new abilities from Vox, though it was still clearly Alastor. What was strange though was that the presence reached back and wrapped around Angel's presence in a protective and also possessive way that screamed 'MINE no touchy!' but also 'Relax, you're safe'.

  
  


Feeling like the coziest invisible blanket surrounded him, Angel could have a rest.

The next morning Angel woke up and went to prepare some breakfast. Between sips of coffee he did some french toast and let enough mix for the rest when they woke up. He took a tray with enough of it to Alastors room hoping he woke up easily attracted by the spicy smell.

Alastor shifted slightly when the spicy smell hit his nose, slowly drawing him out of his sub consciousness as he groaned and rolled over so he was laying half on his side and half on his stomach. Clearly he was still tired and reluctant to wake up, but the feeling of Angel's presence being there and the spicy smell was tempting enough to make him slowly wake up.

" Hey sleepy head , welcome back " He said softly, sipping his second cup of coffee. He would let Alastor sleep more later. He needed food to recover.

Alastor couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips even if he tried as he reached out blindly towards Angel, his presence pulsing in a way of asking to be held. Apparently even when he is dead tired he was still a cuddle bug when it comes to Angel.

One of Angel's lower hands reached for Als and squeezed gently. " Come on, be a good boy and eat a bit" he said and reached to kiss the other demons' knuckles.

Alastor calmed down a little, holding onto his hand tightly as he slowly roused more from his sub consciousness. It was just when he was sitting up did he pull Angel closer, cuddling him; though something really weird happened. A few seconds after Alastor had his arms wrapped around Angel in a secure and loving hug there was a static of a radio before the lyrics, **"Hello my baby! Hello, my honey! Hello my ragtime gaaaal~!"** were sung from what sounded like a radio voice that had a hint of Alastor's voice as well. Alastor jumped in startlement, looking more alert and just plain confused at what happened while his cheeks flushed a bright red when the words were registered in his mind.

Angel let himself be hugged by the sleepy demon. But he jumped a bit when music came out of nowhere. Well, most like from Alastor. " What the...". He felt a sting in his ear canal when the music dropped with a broken microphone sound. " Okay, that was..." He looked at Alastor in confusion. " ...Very unique ".

Alastor was blushing a dark cherry red as he covered his face in his hands with an embarrassed groan, his ears pinning down on either side of his head from horrified embarrassment. "Unique is not even the word I would use.." he mumbled through his hands, feeling horribly embarrassed and confused.

" Hey, it's okay. " Angel tried to not laugh , but Alastor looked so adorable it was hard . " Vox could play videos on him, and broadcast anywhere. I guess you had to get a bit of that. You will get a hold of it . How do you feel? " He said, putting a hand on Alastors cheek and another on his hips .

  
  


Alastor calmed down a little and was actually grateful that Angel wasn't laughing at him. "Better than yesterday, though I have been better." He replied softly with a huff, still hiding his blushing even as he leans slightly into the touches with contentment.

" Good. I can be at peace then " he let his foreheads touch and kissed him . " Hungry? " He said , extending one hand and reaching the breakfast to quickly offer it to Alastor .

Alastor smiles softly with a purr, gently kissing him back before nodding. "Yes." He replied softly before taking the tray and placing it in his lap. He started digging into the french toast with a pleased hum, almost melting again at the taste .

Angel hummed happily and returned to his coffee, " You know bello, I never get bored with you. Next days are gonna be extrange. The news must be flipping. Vox contracts don't exist, but free workers must still kicking. And you technically own a nice bunch of buildings in the pentagram now "

Alastor hums softly in thought as he leans against Angel in a comfortable position. "I'm going to have to look at those...Maybe I will get an idea of what to do with my new power and status then." He replied thoughtfully with a shrug.

" You will manage. That old radio tower could use some love for example, Vox had it practically abandoned. And you just need to show the others you are gonna claim your place , I'm pretty sure lots of demons think you are dead . What you say? Gonna greet them with your new shiny fiancee? Hmmm? " Angel said , already enjoying the chaos .

Alastor perked up before a large grin overcame his features. "You must be psychic because you just read my mind, darling~." He chuckled before cuddling closer to Angel and gently kissing him on the lips briefly, sighing softly in contentment as he closed his eyes in relaxation.

Angel kissed him back. He felt the warmness in his chest. " Then love ...you're gonna brag about the ring I gave you?" He said knowing Al was gonna freak.

"Of cour-" He replied before cutting off, paling as he realized that his ring was missing. "That little bastard! My ring fell off when he attacked me!" He cursed before moving to stand up, only to flop back down with a groan of pain. His presence was lashing out and pulsing with fear and also anger; Anger at Vox and fear that someone could have possibly picked up his ring from where it fell and could possibly sell it off or melt it down.

" There there! " Angel taking the piece of jewelry out of his pocket " You have to thank your one eye friend! Relax baby , I was messing with you! "

  
  


Alastor relaxes with a soft sigh before taking the ring gingerly, gently placing it back on his finger before punching Angel on one of his arms with a glare. "You are lucky I love you or else you would have been six feet under like the TV, darling." He warned in a deadly tone before huffing softly and leaning against Angel.

  
  


" I am indeed " he chucked . " Don't worry , you will pay me back. Yo always do" he rested a hand in his lovers hips. " Besides, it’s the engagement one.We have to choose the wedding ones one day. And will be fair you pick them ".

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a new ao3 doc with extras made only by me.   
> If you wanna see my new and improved fanfic and rp skills, visit my new radiodust fanfic , there is gonna be a lot of good stuff! : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511166/chapters/64613485


	16. Update 2021!

UPDATE:

We just want to thank everyone for comment and give us kudos! You can follow for more art [on Tumblr](https://askswapangelandal.tumblr.com/) and[ Twitter too!](https://twitter.com/AwkwardCatArt)

There is a spin off Nekokolove did by herself here. If you message for more, maybe it will be more of it, [and even a nice alternative ending! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167936/chapters/63673474)

You can always check for [more art and drop asks in the blog,](https://askswapangelandal.tumblr.com/) and also check for way more[ Hazbin and Helluba fan art in the art twitter! ](https://twitter.com/AwkwardCatArt)

Twitter is also the most up to date thing we have and where you can see Nekokolove that is launching her illustrator career. 

Here you have a small one shot about [how Nuggets sees radiodust! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017873/chapters/63262657)

And last but not least:[ Fallen Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511166/chapters/64613485), a Radiodust project with a long (but already written) story is out for you to enjoy! (21 chapter already on!) 

He teases him all the time.

Some of the first concept art for this au.

Asshole friends phase.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THIS! 

Update 2021:

Seems this askblog project and things like that got a bit abandoned, blame the artists burnout! But enjoy This for now until the authors decide they feel too self conscious and delete the whole thing! 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really rough first try to accommodate a roleplay Me and neko_kitari did into a fanfic! I hope you can see over all that and enjoy! Your comments give us life, so if you want to see more of this, comment , like and subscribe!  
> For more swap fanart and hazbin art : [swaptumblr](https://askswapangelandal.tumblr.com/) [twitter with all the hazbin art](https://twitter.com/Aka_Awkwardcat)


End file.
